Orange Reaper in Remnant
by NiceGuy2Point0
Summary: Ichigo got the shock of his life when something happened with the Hogyoku and when he wakes up he has another soul in his innerworld and a new life. what will happen now and will he make a bad situation good? Read and find out. Op Ichigo/harem. My story is acting funny so it says complete but it isn't so don't worry.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or RWBY, If I did my anime collection would be bigger.

Arthur note: I have a idea who will be in the harem but if you want someone to be in it then let me know and I'll see.

"Zangetsu"- normal speech

'Zangetsu'- Inner thoughts

" **Zangetsu"** \- hollow spirit

" _Zangetsu_ "- Quincy spirit

 **Orange** **Reaper in Remnant**

 **location: Soul Society**

"I'll show you my final Getsuga Tensho." As Ichigo Kurosaki was enveloped in blue energy laced with black.

"What is this form?" Aizen asked shocked at what he is seeing.

When Ichigo is revealed he has long black hair, wrapped in grey bandage from below his ruby red eyes to his feet. He has black energy covering most of his lower half.

'I finally understand what it means to use this technique, why it is called final is because once this then I will no longer have my soul reaper powers' Ichigo thought

Aizen stood in fear staring at what could only be the end.

Ichigo raised his right hand over his head and made a blade, then he brought it down. "Mugetsu" Ichigo exclaimed

The sky turned dark and a giant wall of black reishi shot from Ichigo disintegrating Aizen.

Then all of a sudden everything stops and the reishi starts to be pulled into the Hogyoku. Then as soon as it starts it stops and the gem is floating in midair. Ichigo started to move towards it then a giant light blinds him and he disappears.

location: unknown

Ichigo is floating in an unknown space when he reverts back to his Bankai but it looks different. His blade is longer with 3 prongs at the end and the symbol for Ban for the gard is rounder.

His Shihakusho is a long trench coat that has fabric in the shape of X's on the front keeping them closed. He has black skintight gloves on with white bone like Xs on his hands and forearms. On his neck he has 2 black strips on both sides ending near his throat.

"What happened? Where are we?" Ichigo asked looking around.

" _I don't know but keep your guard up just in case._ " Zangetsu said as they heard a girls voice.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki, I have been watching you for some time now and I have always been wanting to meet you." the voice said as Ichigo looks around trying to find who it belongs to.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Ichigo yelled. Then a light showed a outline of a average size women. He couldn't make out much except the pure white cloak.

"My name is Summer and I have come as a request of something." The figure now known as Summer said. "I called her here to help you out with somethings. Also my name is Hogyoku." The marble said

"The Hogyoku? What did you do to me?" Ichigo asked

"I'm very sorry but the attack you used helped me get away from my previous master. I absorbed the energy in the hopes that I would be destroyed but I didn't think you would get caught in the explosion. I am very sorry about that." The Hogyoku said.

"What does that mean and why did you call her?" IchIchigo asked confused about everything.

"When I saw you get in range of the explosion I changed it to a implosion so you would not die but you will not be in your world anymore, you will be in Summers world and to tell you that I am going to be doing a lot more to help you." The Hogyoku said

"Oh ya? like what for instance?" Ichigo asked with his trade mark scowl on.

"First I gave you a new shikai which is what you are in right now. The second is that I have given your Quincy the knowledge of its kind to teach you when he sees fit. Third is the complete control of your reishi. Lastly I have given Summer all kidos so she can help you learn them. Any questions so far?" The Hogyoku explained to Ichigo

"Yes I have a few. If this is my shikai then what is my Bankai and second what do you mean Quincy?" Ichigo asked confused on so many levels.

"I'm sorry but that is for your spirits to tell you. Summer will be in your innerworld so do Jinzen and you can talk to her and she can teach you." Hogyoku answered

"I look forward to working with you and I'll look forward to see my home after so long." Summer said to her student

"I'm sorry Ichigo but our time is up. I hope you make the best of a bad situation, Goodbye" With that Summer disappeared and all he saw was darkness after that.

 **Location:** **Cliffside forest**

When Ichigo woke up he was laying on a hard and cold surface. He can see snow falling down and birds flying around. As he got up he didn't notice any lights or any signs of civilization and he was on top of a cliff.

He looked down and saw something covered in snow. He went to wipe away the snow and saw a rose on it and under it was a name. "Summer Rose" Ichigo said.

"Summer you there?" Ichigo asked while looking around to feel any reishi signatures.

"Yes Ichigo I'm here and what you are looking at is my tombstone. My family put it there but they don't know that I am dead." Summer said to the teen

Ichigo looked a little sad about that. Not knowing if one of your parents are alive or dead must be hard. He at least knows where his mother is but not knowing means that they have hope that they might be able to find her someday even if it's a very small chance.

"Sorry Summer I know you didn't ask for this but I appreciate you helping me and if we find your family then I will do everything in my power to make sure they stay safe." Ichigo said with a seriousness in his voice.

"Thank you Ichigo but for now we need to get you some fake documents so that you don't have to explain why you don't exist. I have a old friend in haven that owes me a favor." Summer said

" _Ichigo we have company and they feel weird_." Zangetsu said to Ichigo as he looked behind him towards the forest.

He saw a heard of monster charge at him. He grabbed his new Zanpakuto and fired a nameless Getsuga Tensho. The blast destroyed a lot of the forest and all the monsters. "What were those things? I couldn't feel anything from them except darkness." Ichigo said not even acknowledging that destroyed nost of the forest.

"Those are called Grimm and there are more kinds out there so keep on your guard because you won't be able to sense them like in your world." Summer explained to the teenager.

"I can tell. They feel as if they don't have a soul and what I did feel was pure _darkness_." Ichigo said to Summer. "What way to Haven anyway?" Ichigo asked

"It is pretty far from here. Go directly north from here and we should be there in 3 days." Summer said to the shocked teen.

Ichigo let out a sigh and put Zangetsu in his sheath. It looked like a normal black sheath except it 'soul cutter' on it in red. When he made sure that Zangetsu was secure he chained shunpos in the direction that Summer pointed out.

 **Location: Haven 3 hours later**

Ichigo appeared a few miles from Haven so no one will see him just appear out of no where. He was a little out of breath since he didn't want to walk for three days he shunpo all the way there.

As he walked people waved at him which told him that even in his soul form people can see him and that was a good thing since if they couldcouldn't then living here would be impossible.

Finally in Haven Ichigo askes Summer 'where is this guy that owes you a favor at?' As he makes it to the center of town and looks around. There are a lot of different people here. 'Does that guy have a tail?' Ichigo thought to himself but got a answer anyway.

" **Yes, yes he does.** " His Hollow said. " **Wonder what they are**?"

"They are called Faunus and there are many people with different animal parts. Some less noticeable then others." Summer explained. "I should let you know in advance that not everyone excepts their kind. It has gotten better but not as much as most of us would hope." Summer continued

Ichigo was a little ticked off because it should matter if you have animal features. The only this that should matter it the person themselves. Ichigo breathed in and out trying to calm down.

"There he is he's the person that is heading into the alleyway." Summer told Ichigo who starred walking in the direction.

" **Question. How will we get him to pay you the debt when we aren't you**?" The Hollow asked a _very_ good question and he hopes that Summer thought of that.

"When you meet him say 'Summer is a great time for roses' he will know what it means. Also his name is Jaeden." Summer said with a tone in her voice that says that is will work no matter what.

Ichigo finally catches up to him and called to him. "You're name is Jaeden, right?"

"That depends on who's asking?" He said in a tone that would make most people leave but Ichigo isn't most people.

"Um...Summer is a great time for roses." Ichigo said the line which will let him know that Summer sent him.

The man looked at him for a minute before he spoke up. "Follow me." Ichigo just shrugged.

After a few minutes they walk towards a building that has seen some better days. Once inside he sits at a desk and gestures to the chair on the other side of it.

"So how is Summer doing? I haven't seen her in some time. Hope sge is doing well." Jaeden said and Ichigo didn't know what to tell him.

'What do I tell him?' Ichigo asked Summer who just shrugged.

"Tell him I'm dead but to not tell anyone though because _I_ want to tell my family." Summer told Ichigo who gave a understanding nod in his head.

"I'm sorry to tell you but she isn't with us anymore." Ichigo said with a slight hint of sadness in his eyes.

Jaeden looked depressed to hear that and Ichigo couldn't blame him. He probably knew here better then anyone he has met so far which wasn't many.

"How did it happen?" Jaeden asked the teen the question he didn't know how to answer.

" _I doubt even Summer knows how she died since when you die you forget most things except long term memories. Just make something up that puts you with here at the time so the code you use will make sense_." Zangetsu gave Ichigo some really great points.

"She helped me out when my village was destroyed and I was alone. She trained me and on one of our missions we weren't prepared for what happened. I won't go into to much detail but she told me to find you and you will help me. Also if someone askes you if you know anything about Summer don't tell them anything. I want to tell those closest to her myself." Ichigo told Jaeden the made up story hoping he doesn't ask to many questions.

Jaeden nods his head. "I understand. You were the last to see her so you should do it but enough on that what is it that you need of me?" Jaeden went right to business.

Ichigo let out a sigh and said "I need some documents. I won't go bore you with the details but I need them as soon as possible." Ichigo leaned back in his chair.

"Okay I'll do them right now." Jaeden turned the computer on and started typing some info into something.

After a few hours Jaeden was done and gave Ichigo everything he needed and even made a fake history for him if anyone went snooping.

Ichigo looked at Jaeden and asked "how much do I owe you for everything?"

Jaeden just smiled and got up then stuck his hand out. "It's on the house. Any friend of Summer is a friend of mine." He said as Ichigo shaked his hand.

Ichigo gave him a nod and put his document and scroll in his Shihakusho. He headed for the door when Jaeden stopped him.

"I'm sorry about Rose. She was a amazing women and Huntress. Probably the best there is or will be." Jaeden said with hurt in his voice.

Ichigo just gave a small smile and looked at him then saying "ya she was and still is." He then left Haven and picked a random direction then started walking.

 **Location: Vale 1 year later** Ichigo has made a name for himself. People who have seen him call him the 'Orange Reaper' which he didn't like but what can you do?

Anyway, he is in Vale because he got talked into it by a man named Qrow who Ichigo saved from a Goliath that was about to stomp on him.

 **1 week ago**

Qrow had been asked by Ozpin to go look for the Orange Reaper person and see if he would want to attend Beacon academy. He hasn't had any formal training in any of the schools in Remnant but his achievements showed he can do it.

Qrow is 5"8' with graying black spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. He has a red cloak, with a grey dress shirt with a long tail, and black dress pants and shoes.

He has a ring on his index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger. He has a necklace with a crooked cross shaped pendant.

"Why did he send me to find this kid? why couldn't he have asked _anyone_ other then the?" Qrow said with regret in his voice that he answered his scroll when Oz called.

He pulled out a flask and took a swig then closed it to put it back in his coat. Qrow is walking in the forest of Forever Fall with a tip that he is here doing a job. What kind of job? He didn't know but his tip was reliable since he saw a battle had taken place, recently he might add.

"There are still Grimm dissolving which means I'm getting close to the kid hopefully but with my luck probably not." Qrow said just as he heard a giand roar in front of him.

Qrow looked up and saw a Goliath about to stomp on him. "Why do I have such crappie luck." Qrow said ad he was getting ready for the foot to crush him but it never did.

"You okay _old_ man?" Qrows savior said putting emphasis on 'old'. "You should be more careful, if I hadn't gotten here in time you would be a stuck under this foot."

Qrow was to say the least surprised that this kid can heep a Goliaths foot up, with one hand to say the least. "I would have been fine. I had a way to get out." Qrow said matter-of-factly to the orange haired teen.

Ichigo just looked at him with a questioning look. "Right, well if you don't mind can you move? This thing isn't light you know." He said to he man that he just saved.

Qrow moved out of the way then saw the teen grab his sword and with a smooth motion pull it out and in the process cut the Goliath in two.

It was safe to say it took a lot to make Qrow surprised but when he saw one of the oldest Grimms get killed with so little ease, it made his mouth drop open and his eyes go wide.

The teen looked at Qrow. "So why are you our here anyway? This place is dangerous if you're by yourself." Ichigo said to the man that still has his mouth open.

Finally out of his daiz he cleared his throat and spoke "I actually came looking for you. I was asked to see if you are worthy of joining Beacon academy and I think you are more then ready." Qrow emphasis his clame with a finger pointing to where the Goliath use to be.

Ichigo thought about it. 'What do you think?' Ichigo asked his spirits their opinions even though he knew what one of their answer would be so he didn't count his Hollow/Zanpakuto spirit which he calls Shiro.

"Go for it Ichigo. Beacon academy is the best Huntsman/Huntress training academy around and since Qrow is here they must really want you to join." Summer said which made him wonder if Qrow is a famous Huntsman.

" _I say go for it. It's not like they can stop you from leaving. Plus we will have a safe place to practice in your innerworld without worrying about the Grimm sneaking up on us_." His Quincy side told Ichigo and gave some great points.

'Okay I'll do it then. I need a good place to rest and relax anyway.' Ichigo made up his mind and was about to tell him when his last spirit spoke up.

" **What about me king? You don't want to know my opinion?** " Shiro asked his wielder with fake hurt in his voice.

'I don't need your opinion since all you care about if fighting and if they train the next Huntsman/Huntress then they would of course have sparing classes.' Ichigo told one of his partner with a tone that he knew that was what he was going to say.

" **You know me so well kingy**." Shiro said with a smile that would make most people back away in fear but Ichigo isn't most people.

"Okay I'll do it." Ichigo finally said and got a small smirk and nod from Qrow.

"Alright then, by the way it's Qrow Branwen. Make sure you remember it to kid." Qrow told Ichigo who had his trademark scowl on his face at being called kid.

"Name's Ichigo Kurosaki not kid, old man." Ichigo said which got a smirk from Qrow who stuck his hand out which Ichigo took.

'Glynda will have a field day with his lack of respect.' Qrow thought with a small smirk. "Come on we have 2 weeks to get to Beacon till the next semester starts." Qrow started walking and Ichigo followed a few strides behind him.

 **End of Ch1**

Well there is the first chapter (boooo) I actually wanted to keep going but I decided to wait till next chapter to do the Beacon part.

Also I know I skipped a lot of important stuff but I will do some flashbacks with some explanations. I hope you enjoyed this and that it is better then my first fic. Also if your are trying to figure out Ichigos new Zanpakuto then it's the Fullbring Bankai. As for his new Bankai I haven't decided what to use yet but won't matter till later on when he will need it.

And I will let you know that I have most people for Ichigos harem. If you want someone to join it then tell me and I'll se what I can do. Also I didn't get into what Summer looks like because she hasn't taken off her hood yet to show him but that will end in the next chapter.

Till next time hope you review and ask any questions.


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or RWBY and this fic is purely for fun.

 **Arthur note** : I forgot to mention that there will be some adult language and lemons so continue reading this story at your own risk. Enjoy chapter 2

 **Orange Reaper in Remnant**

Ichigo and Qrow make it to Beacon pretty fast. They make their way to the cafeteria first to get something to eat after the long trip.

"So what's this academy like anyway?" Ichigo asked Qrow just looked behind himself with a smirk that most pepeople could miss.

"It's the best place to train huntsman/huntress and the teachers are really good at their jobs." Qrow answered

"Is there anything I will have to do to get in? Like a exam or something?" Ichigo asked hoping that it won't be a written test.

Qrow just pulled out his flask and took a sip then put it away. They then make it to the cafeteria an as soon as Qrow opens the door a girl who lookes like a kid version of Summer appears right in front of us hanging on Qrows right arm.

"Uncle Qrow what are you doing here? Did you bring me anything? Can we spar? Who is that tall guy behind you?" The Summer lookalike said so fast that Ichigo thought that she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Qrow just sighed and motion for Ichigo to introduce himself. Ichigo also let out a sigh and put his trademark scowl on and looked at the girl.

"Names Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you kid." Ichigo said in a deadpan voice which didn't faze the girl because when he opened his eyes she wasn't in front of him anymore, she was on his left side looking at Zangetsu with a look that kind of made him nervous.

"Can I see your weapon? Did you make it yourself? Why does the sheath say 'Soul Cutter' on it?" The girl spat in less then 10 seconds and was going to continue till a blond girl came and picked her up with one hand.

"Okay sis that's enough. Can't you see he is a little freaked out right now? Sorry about her. Hi my name is Yang Xiao Long and this is my little sister Ruby Rose." The now known Yang said with a out stretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yang. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I may be going to this school if I pass the initiation." Ichigo said as he shook Yangs hand.

Ruby was still eyeing his weapon. "You want to hold it?" Ichigo said which got Ruby to snap out of her trance and looked at Ichigo.

"You don't mind?" Ruby asked with a big smile.

To answer her question Ichigo handed her Zangetsu which got him an even bigger smile. As the girls looked at Zangetsu he was having a mental conversation with Summer.

'So Summer I take it this one is your daughter.' Ichigo thought with a sarcastic tone.

"My little girl is all grown up and she got into Beacon with Yang. They look so beautiful. I'm so proud of them." Summer said with tears in her eyes and her voice cracking.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when Ruby handed his blade back to him.

"Alright girls me and Ichigo are going to get something to eat before we see Oz." Qrow informed the girls who walked to a girl with white hair and a girl with black hair with a bow on top.

Ichigo and Qrow got their food and sat with Rubys friends. The meal was already Ichigo got to talk to Team RWBY which Ruby informed him and said she was the leader of the team.

They asked about where he was from and he was glad he thought of that in advance.

"I was born in a village near Haven called Karukura. Small village so not many people now it." Ichigo said to the teens.

Qrow got up and said that it's time to meet Oz so we left team RWBY to themselves.

"So what kind of man is Ozpin anyway?" Ichigo asked Qrow who looked like he was trying to find the right words.

"He's ... unique and has never lead me wrong." Qrow said taking a swig of his flask.

'Reminds me of hat n' clogs kinda.' Ichigo thought. Which got nods from his spirits that know him and a confused look from the other one.

 **Location: Ozpins office**

They get to a elevator and ride it to the very top and when it opened they were welcomed by a middle age man and a guessing 20-ish blond women.

The room had lots of moving gears and a lone desk sitting at the desk is a man.

The man was a few feet shorter then Ichigo, he was middle age with tousled silver hair. He has light brown eyes with shaded glass specs, small purple cross shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. he has a black suit over a button vest with a green shirt. He has black shoes with dark green pants.

The woman has light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hang on her right side. She has green eyes with ovular glasses. She has a a white sleeved pleated top that has a white Keyhole neckline. Her lower body is covered in high waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons. She wears black boots with a bronze heels and a purple cape that is black outside.

"Hey Oz, Glynda. I brought the kid." Qrow said to Ozpin and Glynda who glares at him.

"Thank you, Qrow. Hello Mr.Kurosaki I am Professor Ozpin and my friend here is Glynda Goodwitch. Please have a seat Mr.Kurosaki and we can get started." Ozpin told Ichigo as he gesture towards the chair.

Ichigo sits down. "Call me Ichigo. I'm not one for honorifics." He said which got a raised eyebrow from Ozpin and a glare from Glynda.

"Very well. Now as you are probably guessing I wanted to see you so I can decide if you will be suited to come to my academy. Now Qrow do tell me what is your take on Ichigo?" Ozpin aked Qrow.

Qrow took a sip form his flask and spoke. "What I can tell is that he is powerful and I saw some of that when we first met when he cut a Goliath in half with one swing of his blade." As Qrow talk Glynda looked at the kid siting in the chair and wonder who trained him.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee then thaked Qrow. "Thank you Qrow and now Ichigo Glynda and I will show you to the initiation sit but before we do I would assume you have questions of your own." Ozpin told Ichigo and Ichigo nodded his head.

"What is the initiation exactly?" Ichigo ask and his answer was Ozpin laughing.

"Ms.Goodwitch please escort Ichigo to the site." Ozpin asked Glynda who sighed and signaled for Ichigo to follow.

Ozpin then went to the microphone and started to speak. "To those who wish may go to the auditorium to watch the initiation of a new student. Thank you and have a nice day." Oz then started to walk to the elevator.

"Oz what do you have planned? This is the first your allowing students to watch the test." Qrow asked wonder what his old friend has up his sleeve.

"Don't worry. I just thought that this will get everyone ready for the next year." Ozpin said reassuringly.

 **Location:** **Auditorium**

As students fill the auditorium to watch the test taker 1 teams were the most excited.

"I can't wait to see what Ichigos abilities are and that blade of his in action." Ruby said as she bounces in her seat.

"I don't get what the big deal is. He doesn't look like much just a delinquent." Weiss said with her usual cold tone.

"Wiess we jusg met him so let's see what he can do and even if he isn't that strong then at least he's HOT." Yang said which made Ruby completely red.

"Yang!!" Ruby yelled to her sister who just had a wide grin an her face.

Blake just kept reading her book not really caring.

 **Location: Launch pads/ Emerald forest**

"So Ichigo do you understand or have any questions?" Oz asked Ichigo after he explained what's going to happen.

"No I'm good." Ichigo said 'Hey Kuro do you think I should just fly there then back?' Ichigo asked his more tactful spirit.

" _I say go for it. If they ask just tell them it's your semblance or something_." Kuro said to Ichigo.

" **Do it kingy blow their fucking minds**." Shiro said with a smile that screams predator.

'Summer your thought.' "How about instead of flying just glide down and save your semblance for something else." Summer said which sounded a lot better.

"Oaky Ichigo remember pick one artifact and come back. Ready?" Oz asked and Ichigo got in a stance and then he was off.

" _So how are we going to land if we aren't going to fly_?" Kuro asked which Ichigo didn't plan.

"I could use sonido to land or any other moves." Ichigo said which got a nod from Kuro.

Ichigo vanished with a sound of static and reappeared on the ground. "North here we come." Ichigo said as he ran north and along the way he didn't find a single Grimm at all which made Shiro a little disappointed.

Ichigo made it to the temple and saw a bunch of chess pieces and he had no idea which to choose.

" **King go for the black king. I think it really suits you."** Shiro said but Kuro has a different idea. " _No go with the rook they are the second strongest piece_." Kuro suggested.

"I think I will go with the white knight since my dad was a swords man and captain." Ichigo decided in honor of his idiotic, child of a dad.

As Ichigo was about to leave he gets ambush by 2 Deathstalkers, 2 Nevermore, and 2 Goliaths.

The Deathstalkers look like giant scorpions with giant crab like claws and is covered in foilage. It's body is black but its face is white with red marking.

The Nevermores are giant birds with pitch black feathers and a white mask and red designs.

The Goliath lookes like a giant elephant with long lags, Long tusks, and long trunk. It is pich blavk with spots of white armor all over its body and a white maske.

"Well Shiro I think we will be having some fun now." Ichigo told Shiro who looked like a kid in a candy store.

 **Location: Auditorium**

Everyone looked at the screen and was worried about the new kid because not only is there 2 Nevermore and 2 Deathstalker but 2 Goliaths which are the strongest and oldest Grimm around.

"Yang he will be alright, right?" Ruby asked with worry in her eyes.

Yang looked back at the screen then back at her sister. "I don't know Ruby but uncle Qrow was told to find his for a reason. He must be really strong and besides the teachers are probably on their way to help." Yang said reassuringly

Blake just looked at the screen and can see a small smirk on Ichigos face. 'He's looking forward to the fight.' She thought to herself

Weiss just watched the screen waiting to see what happens next.

 **Location: Launch pad**

Glynda looked at her scroll and was going to pull the plug on the test but Ozpin stopped her.

"Don't worry Ms.Goodwitch I'm sure Ichigo can get out of this alive." Oz said to Glynda while sipping his coffee.

"How can you say that? There are 2 of the strongest Grimm out there and it takes a whole army of trained Huntsman and Huntress to take one down." Glynda said angry that he is letting a boy fight them.

"You forget Ms.Goodwitch he has already taken down one with no effect what so ever." Oz said matter-of-factly

Glynda just looked back at the screen skeptical.

 **Location: With Ichigo**

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of its sheath and stabbed it into the ground and made a black bow with red markings on it. He then pulled the string back and collected Reishi into the arrow. He did that 5 times in a couple of seconds.

He then vanished and reappeared above the Deathstalkers then yelled "Pfeibeschuss!" Then fired and the arrow exploded in a shower of arrows killing one Deathstalker and wounding the other.

The wounded Deathstalker brought it's stinger down and Ichigo flicked his wrist and his Zanpakuto came shooting out of the ground and into his hand. He then cut the tail off and stabbed the stalker in the head killing it.

The Nevermore came flying toward him and shot its feathers at Ichigo like a missile. Ichigo put his hand up and said "Bakudo #81: Danku" Then a rectangular barrier appeared in front of him and stop the feathers.

Ichigo then jumped in the air and charged his Reishi and fired a nameless Getsuga and killed the Nevermore.

Ichigo looked at the last Nevermore and charged a Getsuga and used Sonido to get behind the Nevermore and fired. The Nevermore was kill instantly.

'Got any ideas on how to kill these things fast?' Ichigo mentally thought to his spirits.

" **I say Hollowfie and kill them all with a Getsuga**." Shiro suggested.

" _You do have that one techniques you've been working on_." Kuro said

'You think I can pull it off like Ishida?' Ichigo asked

" _One way to find out_." Kuro said with no encouragement in his tone.

Ichigo just shrugged and sheathed his blade and made five short swords and placed 4 of them then fired a shot at both Goliaths and they walked over. When they both were in the middle Ichigo stabbed the ground with the last short sword.

A Pentagon-shaped seal appeared and trapped the Goliaths in it. Ichigo then pumped Reishi into one of the short sword and said "Sprenger" then a giant explosion of light happened inside the barrier and when the light died down the Goliaths were gone along with all the trees in the seal.

"Man I'm tierd. That Sprenger took more out of me then I thought. Can I sleep now?" Ichigo said with a lot of his energy gone.

" **Stop being a pussy king and lets get to Oz and the lady with the nice rack**." Shiro said which made Ichigo make a mental note to hit him later for that comment.

"I'm just glad all that training paid off." Ichigo said

 **Flash back: 1 month ago**

" _Good Ichigo you are improving very well and remember that being a Quincy means that you can make new attacks along with old ones. Thanks to the Hogyoku that is_." Kuro said

"So as long as I imagine what I want to do and practice I'll have an endless arsenal of attackes." Ichigo theorized

" _Yes but there is something else that we can do that no other Quincy can do_." Kuro said

Ichigo had no idea what that could be and he was hoping that it will be really helpful.

 _"Most Quincies need a tool to make weapons but we don't. As long as you train you can make any weapon you want_." Kuro explained which shocked Ichigo a bit.

"I feel like I'm cheating a bit with how overpowered I am." Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head.

" **Think of it this way. Now you will have no doubt that you can keep everyone safe. Especially Summers daughters**." Shiro explained which was very true.

" _Come Ichigo let us continue with your training_." Kuro said which got a nod from the hybrid.

 **Before the fight,** **Location: Auditorium**

The students watch in shock at the power this person was showing. He magical made a bow and disappeared then reappeared above a Deathstakers and fired the arrow which then turned into hundreds killing one instantly and severely wounded the other.

As the fight was going on the girls watched each with their own reaction.

'He HAS to teach me how to do this.' Ruby thought with a giant smile and somehow stars in her eyes.

'Oh my god he is so HOT!!!' Yang screamed in her head while drooling.

'How is he doing this? What school did he go to too learn this?' Weiss asked in her head while also trying to find a way to make him teach her.

Blake just shut down at the raw power he was showing.

As he was raising his Reishi for Sprenger and all of a sudden Ruby had tears in her eyes and started trembling at what she felt from his aura.

"Ruby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yang asked her sister.

"His aura I feel some things with it." She explained. "It makes me feel sad, pain, but most of all loneliness." Her tears began to fall at a faster rate.

Yang grabs her sister in a warm hug. "Yang I don't know why but I want to help make that pain go away." Ruby said while tears streaked her face.

"Don't worry Ruby we will help Ichigo and make the loneliness disappear." Yang reassured her crying sister.

 **Location: Ozpin and Glynda**

It is safe to say it takes a lot to surprise the headmaster but Ichigo Kurosaki did just that. He defeated the Grimm with relative ease and with strange abilities.

Glynda was still trying to register what just happened and was brought out of her thoughts when Ichigo appeared in front of them.

"So how did I do?" He asked with a smirk at their reaction.

"Very good Ichigo. Now follow me to my office again and we will get you registered as a student." Ozpin said as they walked to his office and whisper something to Glynda.

 **Location: Ozpins office**

They enter Ozpins office and they sit down. Ozpin pours a cup of coffee and gestures if Ichigo want any but declines.

"So Ichigo what was that we saw just now?" Ozpin asked being blunt.

"Stuff that I inherited from my parents. They said that our family made this style and that it is suppose to stay with the family." He said without delay

"What is it called? If you don't mind me asking." Ozpin asked trying to get information

"It's called 'Aura manipulation'." Ichigo answered trying to give little info as possible.

"Would you be willing to train the students in 'Aura manipulation'?" Oz asked looking at a new chance to turn the tides.

Ichigo just let out a sigh and looked at Ozpin. "I'm sorry Ozpin but my family are the only ones that are allowed to use it. I'm sorry." Ichigo said hoping that he will drop it.

"I understand and you don't have to apologies this is your families heritage and I don't want to disgrace it. Anyway it is time to meet some students that you will be working with hopefully." Ozpin said as the door opens and out comes team RWBY.

"Ruby I would like to ask your team if you would allow Ichigo to join you. He has shown remarkable talent and I have decided to move him directly to 2nd year. He grabbed the white knight so I called you here to aske. What do you say?" Ozpin information the team.

Ruby already knew what she wanted to do but she had be the leader and ask her teammates. They gave her the okay to do it.

"Welcome aboard teammate." She said sticking out her hand.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and said "Glad to join."

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Okay I just want to apologies for how long this took and it will never happen again.**

 **Now I want to tell everyone that I'm basing my story on the anime ont the manga so no duel wielding Zanpakuto. I gave hints about his new powers and his shikai is his Bankai from the Fullbringer arc.**

 **Also Summer has a roll in it which I won't say but maybe Ichigo isn't the only Bleach character in it. And if anyone wants to suggest any girl doesn't matter which anime then PM me and I will see what I can do.** **Neo might be in it I'm not sure. Pyrra will not be in it, I have something special for her. Raven is a very high possibility.**

 **Before I forget I know Ichigo never had Quincy powers in the anime but I thought that it will help with his OPness also something to remember his mom by.**

 **Thank you to all my readers out there and I hope this chapter it to your liking.**

 **Enjoy**


	3. Ch3

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Bleach. They belong to the rightful owners.** **Arthur note: Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews and for giving me some tips. I want to tell everyone that I will be doing the conan but I will not start till Ch5 depending on where I'm at and I will have only** **5** **Bleach characters in this, not counting Ichigo.** **Anyway here's chapter 3. Enjoy**

 **Orange Reaper in Remnant ch 3**

Ichigo and team RWBY were walking to their room and talking to their new member trying to get to know him.

They get to the room and as they enter Ichigo looks in shock at what he sees. "What are those?" He askes in a questioning tone.

Ruby doesn't understand the question and he can tell by the look on her face. Then Blake spoke up. "They're bunk beds. We brought too much stuff and this was the most efficient way to have them." She spoke with a deadpan tone.

"They do not look safe at all. Couldn't you put more efficient in doing it safely?" Ichigo asked with a sweat drop look. One bed is hold up by noting but rope while the other has books under the legs to keep it high up.

"We didn't have the time or tools to do it properly." Yang said with her hands on her hips. "Besides I think they look cool like this."

Ichigo just let out a sigh of defeat. "Since I just arrived I won't metal in your teams decisions." Ichigo said while walking over to his bed which is in the corner of the room. He set Zangetsu on the side of his bed.

"Hey Ichigo, can we ask you a question?" Asked Yang and getting a nod from the orange haired teen she continued. "What was all that stuff you did during the test? The bow that magically appeared or that giant flash of light."

Ichigo let out another sigh. "It's called 'Aura Manipulation' and it's been passed down in my family for a long time." Ichigo told them with a straight face.

"Aura manipulation? I've never heard or read anything about that." Said Blake. "Is it possible that you can teach us?"

"Sorry but this fighting style is only taught in my family. I'm not allowed to teach it to anyone." Ichigo stated apologetically.

They all had different expressions but one stuck out. Weiss looked pissed that he won't teach them but she didn't say anything because here leader spoke up first.

"It's okay we understand and we won't force you to teach us." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks. Anyway it's still pretty early mind showing me around so I don't get lost?" Ichigo asked with a smile

The girls give a nod and ask if he can step out so they can change.

Rubys clothes is a long sleeve thick black blouse with a high collar and red red trim on the sleeves, a black skirt with red trim. She also wears also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red gloves. She has a red cloak fastened to her shoulders with cross shape pens. She has a large silver brooch and his pin to a wide black belt slung around her hip on angle, which carries bullets and a pouch.

Weiss has a white long sleeved jacket with snowflake patterns on the end of her sleeves. She has a white dress on with a white ribbon tide around her waist and snowflake patterns on the bottom of her dress. She also has a tiara on the side of her head which is aound a ponytail.

Blake her usual bow on with a white tank top and a black button vest below her chest that shows off her stomach. She has white short shorts with purple stocking and blavk high heel boots.

Yang has a orange scarf around her neck and a brown button-up vest with a yellow tank top. she has a half brown skirt hold up by a brown belt, she has black tight shorts. she also wears brown boots with stockings that go up to her knees.

they came out of the room and asked if he's read and he gave a nod. They then walked and talked some more. Mostly about his village.

"So Ichigo do you have any siblings?" Ruby asked

Ichigo looked a little down thinking about Yuzu and Karin. "Ya I have two younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin."

Ruby saw his expression and knew to wait till he is more comfortable with them to prod into it.

Team RWBIY have showed Ichigo around and he was actually enjoying himself. Even though Yang is a tease and a flirt, but he is use to that.

They ended the tour back at their room and a good thing too since it was getting late.

"Thanks for showing me around. This academy is a lot bigger than I thought." Ichigo said

"No problem Ichigo. We are teammates now so we will always help." Ruby said with a smile which got a smile in return.

"I'm going to get change in the bathroom to give you girls your privacy." Ichigo said as he made his was to the bathroom with his clothes.

The girls got changed and as soon as they were done Ichigo came out with shorts on.

As the girls took in his figure that has been perfected by very hard training, one thing stood out and that was the numerous scars that littered his body and they look like they were made a long time ago but the one that stood out the most was the one right in the center of his chest that is in a perfect circle. When he got to his bed they saw the same thing on his back, a perfect circle just like the one on his chest.

The girls looked at each other and wanted to ask but they didn't since they probably wouldn't get a straight answer.

They got in bed and went to sleep their minds processing everything that happened to day.

Ichigo was happy that he is sleeping in a bed after a long time and as he fell into a deep sleep he opened his eyes to his inner world but it's different then before.

" _Nice to see you Ichigo. To what do I owe this visit_?" Kuro asked his wielder.

"I don't know, you tell me. What happened here?" Ichigo asked while looking at his new world.

Instead of the side ways skyscraper world is now a split into 3 parts. One looked like Hueco Mundo with the sand dunes and dead trees. The next is a field with animals and a lake with trees that looke like it's autumn. The last is a small area with trees all around a cabin.

" _I'm not sure but maby since you have accepted all parts of yourself that your inner world has changed_." His Quincy powers explained.

Ichigo just shrugged and didn't think to much into it and thought that it was a improve. "So who called me here anyway?" Ichigo asked

" **I did**." Ichigos Zanpakuto and Hollow powers but he calles him Shiro said. " **It's time that you learn how to go into your full resurrection form**."

"Okay how do I do that?" Ichigo asked which got him a punch in the face.

" **Damit king do I have to hold your hand for everything**?" Shiro yelled " **Do what you do when you put your make on but focus your hollow energy on your whole body**."

Ichigo got up and still pissed at the punch did what he was told and he had his resurrection form.

His hair got longer and wilder and his mask has two horns pointing straight out and two thick black lines that go from the top to the bottom but get interpreted by his eyes. His neck and wrists have red tuffs of fur. He has a hole right in the center of his chest and red line coming from the hole to his pants which are torn fron his knees down.

" **Good** **now-** " Shiro started but was interpreted by Ichigos punch to his face. Shiro gave him a smile that screams blood lust. " **Alright lets do this**." He said as he charged Ichigo.

 **2 Hours later** Ichigo and Shiro have been fighting for some time and neither are going to give up and thanks to his healing ability he can keep going.

Kuro was in Summers cabin having some tea and sandwiches and talking about what the future will hold for Ichigo and her daughters.

"So what do you think of my girls?" Summer asked

" _They seem like nice girls even though one is completely innocent and nieve while the other is a tease and a flirt_." Kuro said

"Yeah they are and I want to blame their father but I can't remember much of him sadly." She said trying to remember his name and what he looks like.

" _Don't worry you will remember one day but until then focus on what you are going to tell Ruby and Yang when you meet them_." Kuro said to put her mind at ease ababout her husband.

"Thank and I hope they will forgive me for waiting to show myself. I still have no idea what to say to them." Summer said

" _Take you time. They will still be here when you are ready and they will not care that you took so long to contact them because they will be able to see their loved one again_." Kuro explained and got a nod of agreement

After that they went back to eating and drinking in silince.

 **End of chchapter 3**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it and sorry it's so short but I've been busy with school and work so I hope you can forgive me and the next chapter will be longer to make up for it. Out of the 5 who are going to join Ichigo 4 or 2 will be in his harem but we will see. One more thing before I go I have decided to bring in the duel wielding and his second blade will be explained in the next chapter. Alright see you next time.**


	4. Ch 4

**AN: I want to thank everyone for your reviews and continue support. First I want to ask if anyone is against incest. I will say that his sisters will be coming and I want to make sure that I was planning on having them in his harem if people want but if don't want to see that then I won't. Second is his power level, Yes he has a very high power level but he can control it very well so he can hide it to make it seem like a normal resident of Remnant. Lastly there is a important note at the end of the chapter. Enjoy**

 **Orange Reaper in Remnant CH4** **Location** **Beacon**

Ichigo and Shiro have been sparing all night and Kuro was in Summers house having a chat when Kuro got up and nodded his head in thanks to Summer and walked out.

" _Ichigo it's about time for you to wake up_." Kuro said to the orange haired teen and he walked to him.

Ichigo stops and lookes at his Quincy portion of his soul. "Okay, Thanks Kuro." He began to fade from his Inner world but said one last thing. "It was fun kicking your ass again Shiro. Let's do it again some time." He is then gone

Ichigo begins to wake up and look around his surrounding. He then gets up gets his school uniform and go to the bathroom to then take a shower and change.

'I guess I should see if I can get one of them to take me to a store to get some supplies and other stuff I need.' Ichigo mentally make a list of what he needs.

He hears a knock on the door as he turned the water off. "Hold on I'm getting out!" He yells to the person on the other side.

"Okay I just wanted to let you know to wait till you come out because we are changing." Blake said to Ichigo.

The school uniform has a black suit lined with gold, accompanied with a blue vest with a white shirt and red tie. Ichigo lookes at the uniform and decides to skip the tie and blue vest until Kuro starts talking. " _Ichigo I think it's time for you to learn another way to manipulate your reiatsu. You can make clothing with it as well. Try it out._ " Ichigo does what he says and has the uniform on with his changes as will. 'This will come in handy. Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?' " _You never asked_." Kuro said plainly and Ichigo doesn't push it.

After everyone is done getting ready and in the girls version of the uniform which consists of a red plaid skirt. A brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. They leave for breakfast and they catch up to team JNPR on the way to the cafeteria.

The team consist of Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. Jaune is a tall teen with a small build and short blonde hair. Nora is short with and has orange hair in a bob style. Pyrrha is a little bit shorter then Jaune and she has red hair in a ponytail. Ren is a little bit more built the Jaune with black hair that has a single strand of violent on his left side of his face.

"Hey there guys. What do you have planed for to day?" Ruby askes with a smile on her face.

"I was going to town so I can get a new book that came out today." Ren said

"You mind if I tag along? I've been meaning to check out some new books." Blake asked which got a nod from Ren.

"I was going to go to the library and check out some books to read." Pyrrha said

"I'll probably stay in the room and relax." Jaune said

"What about you Ichigo? What do you have planned?" Blake asked

"I need to go to town so I can get some supplies and I was going to see if one of you could help since I'm new here." Ichigo told them.

"I'll help you out Ichigo. I need to do some shopping as well." Yang said and got a thanks.

The 2 teams make it to the cafeteria and continued to talk while they eat pancakes. Then when they were done they went their separate way.

 **Location: Vail shopping district**

Ichigo, Yang, Ren, and Blake got to Vail and Ren and Blake went the book store while Yang and Ichigo went to some clothing stores and other places.

Around lunch time they met up with Ren and Blake then went to a coffee shop for something to eat.

They talked about where they went and Ichigo just got some bathroom supplies and mostly carried Yangs bags. Blake showed Ichigo the book she got and he remembers it from his world. It was a Shakespeare story. Ren couldn't find his book and just bought some other things.

After everyone was done and Ichigo paid for it even though they said to split the cost but he wouldn't let up. They made their way back to school and went to their room to drop off everything.

'I will admit I was wondering what life was going to be like here but I'm enjoying myself and my team members are very nice. I still miss everyone but like the Hogyoku said I'll make the most of a bad situation.' Ichigo thought with a rare smile on his face.

"I had fun today. What about you two?" Yang asked

"Of course you had fun, you didn't have to carry so many bags all day." Ichigo said to Yang who was scratching the back of her head with her tongue sticking out.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Yang said then she had a smile that match a certain purple haired were-cat. Yang walks over to Ichigo. "Would you like a reward?" She said while crossing her arms under her sizeable chest which causes them to be pushed up more.

Ichigo is trying very hard to keep his blush in check but is losing. Till he is rescued by Blake. "Yang don't you think your teasing him to much?" She says as she pulls on her scarf.

"Come on I was only having some fun with our new member. Unless your jealous." Yang said which got a blush from her partner.

"I'm not jealous I just don't want you scaring him off because you will have to face Rubys sad face while explaining why he left." She said which got the blonde to back off and a silent thank you with a smile from the orange haired teen. Blake then blushed at his smile.

 **Location: Team RWBIY's room 1 hr before BIY gets to the room**

"So what do you want to do Weiss?" Ruby asked her partner

"I'm going to clean my weapon and get ready for class ro start up again in 2 days." She said

Ruby jumped off her bed and looked at her partner. "Come on lets do something. We don't really do anything together." She said

"That's because we have nothing in common." Weiss shot back

Ruby thinks for a bit and decided to just play a game since she can't think of anything else to do.

Weiss sighs and sits with her and grabs a contractor and plays. They play for a bit and Weiss speaks. "So what do you think of Ichigo so far?"

"I think he needs friends. I don't know what happened but I can tell he's been alone for a long time and when he is ready to tell us what it is then I will listen and help." Ruby said with determination in her eyes

Weiss looks at her. "I know we haven't seen eye to eye on pretty much anything but if you really want to help him then I will as well." Weiss said

Ruby looks surprised that she will help. "Aww Weiss I didn't know you cared so much." Ruby said while hugging her

"knock it off and don't touch me." She said trying to get her leader off of her. "Come on. Lets get something to drink."

Ruby nods and gets up then follows her partner to the cafeteria.

 **Location: Team RWBIY'S room present time**

Ruby and Weiss walk into the room and see the rest of their team either putting away clothes, reading, or meditating.

"Hey guys how did shipping go?" Ruby asked looking at Yangs haul

"It was great. Especially since I had Ichigo carry all my bags." She said with a smile

"If I knew I was going to carry all you crap I would've gone by myself." Ichigo said finished with his meditation

"What did you two do while we were gone?" Blake asked not looking up from her book

"Nothing much just played games and that was it." Weiss answered

Ichigo then lays do on his bed. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm tired. Anyone want to take the first shower?" He askes

"I will" Weiss answers while getting her bathroom supplies.

Every is ready for bed and then turn the lights off and goes to bed.

 **Location:** **Karukura**

"Are you two ready to go?" Rukia asks

"Yes Rukia we are. Come on Yuzu we should get going." Karin tells her twin

Yuzu wipes her eyes and nods her head.

"Don't worry the Soul Society will welcome you two with open arms. I'm sorry you have to meet you family like this but there isn't anyone here to take care of you." Yoruichi said

"I know but is is still the same place that got my brother and dad killed. I'll go but I won't like it." Karin told them

Rukia opens a portal and they walk in on their way to the Soul Society but halfway to the end the walls start to close in on them and cut off their escape routes.

"What's going on Yoruichi? Is this suppose to happen?" Karin ask while holding her sister.

"Rukia grab onto them and hold on!" Yoruichi yells

Rukia and Yoruichi grab the twins and then they were swept away by the current.

When they came too they say they were in a forest but not a forest they've seen before.

"Where are we Yoruichi? What happened to the current in the pressapess world?" Rukia asked the ex-captan

Yoruichi looked around and felt something familiar anything. "I don't know but there is something over there that seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it." She answered while pointing in the direction of a geen light.

"Do you think we should go or wait till morning?" Rukia asked making sure Karin and Yuzu are okay.

"Can you carry Yuzu while I carry Karin? If we run we should make it by morning I think." Yoruichi proposes and gets a nod in return.

Rukia picks her up and lookes at the sky and what she sees shockes her. "Yoruichi look at the moon."

Yoruichi looks and her eyes go wide as plates. "Lets not focus on that for now lets get going."

 **Location: Cafeteria** **5 hours later**

The team got their food and starts talking. Yang is catching food being thrown to her by Nora at the other table. Blake is looking at a book with distant eyes.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang askes

"Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester." She said closing the book.

Yang catches a grape and eats it. "Lame."

Ruby comes in with a giant binder and nearly crushes Ichigos hand. "Hey, be careful!" He says

"Sorry." She clears her throat and starts to speak again. " Sisters! Friends! Weiss... Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream..."

"This ought to be good." Yang said catching a cherry

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together as a team, and have the most fun anyone had ever had, ever!" She said

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked

"I am not a crook." Ruby responded with both hands doing peace signs.

"What are you taking about?" Blake asked the hyper girl

"I'm talking about kicking off semester with a bang!" She answered pointing at Blake

"I always kick my semester off wirh a Yang! Ehh!? Guys? Am I right?" Yang said proud of her pun when a tomato came out of nowhere hitting her in the face and a boo being heard somewhere.

"Look guys, its been a good two weeks. And between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end oof the year. Our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." She said

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said as Yang throws a apple at someone.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team." She said as she stands up. "I for one think that--" She never got to finish whewhen a pie hits her in the face.

They look at team JNPR and Nora is pointing at Ren who has his eyes coved by his hand. Pyrrha has one hand pver her mouth while Jaune has a hand on his right side of his face on his cheek.

 **Location: With Yoruichi, Rukia, and the twins**

"Where are we Yoruichi?" Karin ask while walking behind two guys who were talking about throwing a banana at a guy and one of them has a tail.

"I still don't know but lets find someone who can help up." She said

The two guys go in a building and then kids run out screaming and covered in food.

Yuzu then perks up when she feels something sge hasn't felt for over a year. "Ichigo?!" She said as sge runs to the doors.

When she gets inside she sees a girl on top of stacked tables chanting. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm the queen of the castle!"

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby screamed as she crushed a milk carton and her team screamed.

Nora drops down. "Off with their heads!" She then lifts a table full of watermelons and lunches them. Ren kicks 3. Jaune throws 1 and Pyrrha lunches 2.

"Yang! Turkey!" She yells to her sister who shoves her fists in 2 turkeys.

She then punches them together which makes a shock wave. The melons come after them and she punches them in midair or dodges them.

Yang then rushes the opposing team with Blake who pickes up 2 long full loaf of bread and helps defend against the melons.

Yang lunches the turkeys and they hit Jaune which knocks him out. Pyrrha grabs a loaf of bread and dodges Blake who stabs hers in the ground. Pyrrha does a over head swing but Blake blockes it.

Blake then uses her semblance to get out of the way of her opponents next strick. She then jumps in the air and throws one of her bread which Pyrrha dodges and goes in and hits Blake sending her back.

Pyrrha grabs the bread Blake drops and throws it like a lance at Yang. She punches it and breaks one then kicks the other but gets hit the third time.

Ruby uses a tray to surf on the tables while Ichigo points his finger at some melons coming ar her. "Bakudo number 1 Sho!" The melons then get pushed out of Rubys way.

Ruby then jump towards Pyrrha ready to hit her with the tray but she blocks it then Ruby uses her as a spring bored and pushes her away.

Ren and Nora charge at Ruby when Weiss uses ketchup to make the floor slippery which Ren slips on and crashed into the table sending them in the air.

Nora uses the tables to grab a flagpole and stab it in a melon to make a hammer. She then tries to hit Weiss but Ruby blocks it and gets thrown back.

Weiss grabs a full sword fish and goes after Nora. Nora hits Weiss and is hit but Ichigo catches her and sets her down.

Yang grabs the turkey again while Ren grabs 2 leak rods and they start fighting. Yang kicks but he blocks. Yang then hits his gut then delivers a upper cut to his face sending him in the air. Ren throws his weapons at Yang but she dodges them and bits him in the ground knocking him out.

Nora attacks Yang and was about to hit her till Ichigo uses Sonido to get Yang away. Blake grabs hotdogs that are connected together and uses is like a whip.

Blake hits Nora into a soda machine. She then uses the soda as bombs. Blake has to keep dodging so she won't get hit.

Pyrrha gets back up and activates her semblance and lunches multiple cans of soda at Blake.

Ichigo then get in front of Blake and starts to chant. "Guardian angle, superior protector, bring unto me the fruits that thine garden both bare, as I render unto you. Ensure that the attempts of the malicious demons prove fruitless! annihilate their offense! vanquish their hopes! split the void! Bakudo number 81 Danku!" A clear rectangular wall comes up and blockes the cans just in time.

Ruby gets up and uses her semblance to run at the other team. While she runs the wind pickes up food and drinks they begin to follow her. All of team JNPR gets caught in the gust and Ruby stops on the other side of the destroyed cafeteria which makes spiderweb cracks on the wall.

Team JNPR gets pined to the wall then Ruby jumps up out of the way and then they gets pelted by everything.

Ruby lands and everyone on the wall falls off.

Yuzu and everyone else looks at the mess. Then Glynda comes in growling. She puts everything back in order and says "children, please do not play with your food."

Everyone is quiet till Nora burps and they start laughing. Even Ichigo had a good time.

"Thanks a lot Ichigo for the assistance back there." Blake said

"Yeah, you really helped out a lot." Yang said with a thumbs up.

"Let it go." Ozpin told Glynda

Glynda sighs and looks at them. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin said walking to the door till 4 strangers got his attention. 2 of which were crying.

Ichigo was laughing till he heard something that he thought he never would again.

Everyone lookes and sees 2 girls with tears going down their cheeks. Ozpin looking at them. They hear him ask what's wrong till Ichigo spoke up.

"Yuzu? Karin?" He said trying to hold back his tears. Everyone looks at him.

"Ichigo/Ichi" they said running to him and he drops to his knees and hugs them. They cried in his arms saying the same thing.

"We thought you were dead. Why didn't you come back to us?" Yuzu asked

Ichigo felt like scum for making his sisters feel like this. "I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry Yuzu. I would have came back if I could." He said with a tear going down his cheek.

"Your an idiot of a big brother." Karin said still crying.

"I know Karin but I promise I will never leave you again." He said

Everyone just looked at him with tears coming down their face.

Yuzu and Karin stop crying and let go of Ichigo. He then stands up and a he sees Yoruichi and Rukia looking confused.

"I'll explain Yoruichi, Rukia." He told them

"You better Berry." Rukia insulted Ichigo

"How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, midget!?" Ichigo asked with a tick mark on his head

"Not as much as I asked you to stop calling me midget. Dandelion head!" She said with her own tick mark

Ichigo sighs and looks at her with a smile. "It's good to see you Rukia."

"It's good to see you too, Ichigo." Rukia said with a smile

Yoruichi comes up and put Ichigo in a head lock. "What about me Ichigo? You should know I missed my number one student very much."

"You just missed someone to tease." Ichigo retorted trying to get loose

Everyone just looked shocked and confused at what they are seeing.

"Ichigo what's going on? Who are these people?" Ozpin asked

"Can we talk in your office?" Ichigo asked and got a nod in return.

Ichigo, Ozpin, Glynda, Yoruichi, Rukia, and the twins follow Ozpin to his office. Ichigo looks back and see that his team isn't coming so he motions them to follow.

"Are you sure you want us to come with you?" Ruby asks

"You are my teammates. So you should know about me." He said with a smile

His team members all blush at his smile and follow them.

 **Location: Ozpins** **office you can skip if you don't want to go through the Bleach story**

Ozpin sat at his chair behind his desk and everyone surrounded his desk with Ichigo in the middle.

"Whenever you are ready Ichigo." Oz told him

Ichigo sighed. "I guess to start off is I'm not actually from here. I came here a little over a year ago and how I got here is a long story."

Ozpin motioned him to continue and he did. He told them about his world and how he met Rukia and she helped him protect his loved ones form a monster known as a hollow. He told them what a soul reaper is and what they do then went on to tell him about his adventure to a place called the Soul Society to get Rukia back before she is excited because she gave soul reaper powers to a human.

Ichigo told them about his friends amd that they helped him out. The battles that he fought trying to save Rukia. He told them that Yoruichi is his teacher and rhat she helped him get the power to face Rukias brother so she can escape.

Then he told them about Aizen and the Hogyoku. How he nearly sliced Ichigo in two without even trytrying. After Aizen escaped with 2 other captions the Soul Society made Ichigo a substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo went on to tell them about his fight with the Arancars and his hollow trying to take over. Then his training with the Visords. Then how he went to help onone of his friends that got kidnapped by Ulquiorra and branded a traitor. And then his fight with Grimmjow that ended with Ichigo about to win.

Then his fight with Ulquiorra and how he died when he blasted him with a point blank gran rey cero. Then he hollowfied and it ended with Ulquiorra disintegrating.

He then told them about the fight with Aizen and he used Mugetsu to finish Aizen but the Hogyoku was alright and he got to close and it imploded and taking him with it.

 **End skip**

"I woke up in a void and someone was talking to me and it was the Hogyoku. It told me that it used some of my energy to free itself from Aizen and that it was sorry for taking me away from everything I held dear. It then dropped me off here but it gave me a guide to help me with fitting in." Ichigo told them

"Who did it give you?" Ozpin asked

Ichigo looked at Ruby and Yang. "Are you ready?"

The sisters looked confused till they heard a familiar voice. "Ruby? Yang? I'm so proud of what you have turned into."

They look in shock to see their mother again and ran up to hug her. Summer lookes like a older Ruby but her clothes are white and blue instead of red and black. Ruby and Yang crying and asking how.

"I'm sorry I didn't show myself sooner. I was scared you would be mad at me for abandoning you two." Summer said

"We could never be mad at you mom." Yang said "But how are you here?"

"It's thanks to Ichigo. The Hogyoku asked me if I wanted to live and all I thought about was seeing you two so I said yes. All I know is if wasn't for it I wouldn't be here but there is something I have to tell you two. I'm not alive anymore. My soul resides in Ichigo now." She told them

Yang and Ruby looks at Ichigo and he gives a nod. "How long can you stay out for?" Ruby asks

Summer looks at Ichigo for the answer. "As long as it's nothing to strenuous then I'd say a week straight unless you pull energy from the air then longer." He said

The girls give a smile and hug their mom again.

Ichigo looks at Oz. "Now what Oz?"

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Oz askes confused

"Are you going to kick me out for lying to you?"

"No, I won't because the only thing that changed is your pass. The kind of man that helped people from the time he came here didn't. You may stay if you want." He said

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yoruichi what do you and Rukia plan to do now?" Oz asked

Yoruichi thinks about it and finally speaks "I think I'll stay with Ichigo for now."

"Wouldn't that be difficult since there are 5 people already living in one room?" Glynda asked

Yoruichi then had the look that she used when teasing Ichigo.

"That won't be a problem for me because..." She then transformed into a cat. "I have my ways." She said with her masculine voice.

Oz and Glynda were in shock at that. "Very well then and you Mis.Rukia?" Ozpin asked

"I don't know. I don't really know much about this world." Rukia said

Ichigo sighs and speaks up "I have plenty pf money saved up to buy a house big enough for you, Yuzu, and Karin. You can stay with them and keep them safe if you like."

Rukia smiles. "Very well I'll do it." Se said

"Then it's settled. I will give you a list of all the properties that are available. What's your price range?" Ozpin asked while sipping his coffee

Ichigo pulled out his scroll and taped it a few times and showed it to Ozpin who spits out his coffee in surprise.

"How much is it?" Yang asked with her curiosity piqued

Ichigo shows her. "2 billion lien!!" She screamed

Everyone that knows what a lien is stands in shock. "What I've helped people and they give me a reward and I invested it all except what I need for supplies." Ichigo said

"Wait how much is it?" Yuzu asked

"Think of it this way 1 lien is 100 yen so 2 billion lien is 200 billion yen." Ichigo explained

Yuzu and Karin look surprised now. Ichigo looks at Yoruichi. "Is dad here?" He asked

They look sad now. "I'm sorry Ichigo but he died shortly after you flew off to fight with Aizen. He used to much reiatsu and with Aizen so close it killed him." Yoruichi told him

Ichigo didn't say anything and they couldn't see his eyes because they are being blocked by his hair. He then startled everyone with his next sentence.

"So because I took to long to learn the sacrificial technique he died. If I was faster then he might be alive still?" He said while clinching his fist hard they bled

"That's not true Ichigo you did something that not even the head caption could do. Because of you your town is safe, your friends are safe, and your sisters are safe." Rukia tried to comfort him

"But because of me both our parents are dead. I was the cause of both there deaths. For a whole year they had to not only suffer my death but dads too. Tell me how it's not my fault!?" Ichigo said trying to hold back the tears.

Ruby then ran up to him and hugged him which surprised him. "It's not your fault because you didn't know that would happen. I don't know much about where you came from but what I've heard about what you've done is enough for me to know that no matter what you'd do anything for the people you care for. That enough is proof that it's not your fault." She said with tears coming down her face

'Damn it, I'm such scum for making a girl cry. Damn it!' Ichigo thought as he pulled Ruby away and when she let go he punched himself

"Sorry about that I lost it there for a bit." He said with a smile. "Thank you Ruby." He patted her hair

"No problem Ichigo." She said with a blush

"If you don't mind Ozpin I think Yuzu and Karin probably want to get cleaned up so I'll show them to my room." Ichigo said

Ozpin nodded his head and everyone left.

 **Location: Unknown**

A person that has a cloak covering his face walks while leaving a path of disintegrating Grimm.

"You can come out now. I know you have been following me for some time. What do you want with me?" The person asked

"My name is Cinder. I was wondering if you can help me with something." The one now identified as Cinder said

"And what is it that you need help with?" He asked

"Like you said I have been watching you and you are the only one that is strong enough to kill this boy." She said giving him a picture

The figure made no movements for a few minutes. "Very well. Tell me what to do?" He asked while dropping the picture

"What's your name? Since we will be working together we should know each others name." She explained

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra said while taking his hood off

"Well Ulquiorra welcome to the team." Cinder said

 **End of chapter 4**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to update and I know this chapchapter suckes but I wanted to get it done fast because I'll be going into surgery on Tuesday to remove a tumor and I want to let you know I won't be able to upload for at least a month and even then I don't know since there is a 79% chance I won't make it. If I don't make it then thank you all for your continued support and goodbye hopefully not forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here**

 **AN: Hello everyone I'm happy to say that I'm back and that I'm also sorry this took so long but I hope this long chapter makes it up to you all. I want to tell you first that I've decided to include his sisters in the harm. Lastly if I bring Orihime then I will make it to where her powers are a lot stronger. That's all enjoy.**

 **Orange Reaper in Remnant**

Ichigo walks with everyone to team RWBIY's room. He has been carrying his sisters in his arm because they were about to fall asleep. Yoruichi was thinking about a way to get a word to hat n' clogs but she will probably have to ask Ichigo if there are any high spiritual energy location.

Rukia is sad that she won't be able to see her brother again but at least she has some people she knows to help her out with it.

Ichigo was sad that his dad died but he will have to push it down so he can help his sisters but he doesn't want them here because this world is a lot more dangerous than his own world.

They got to the room and Blake opened the door and Ichigo went in first but before he went in Ichigo looked at Blake and gave her a warm smile.

Blake then blushed from the smile and her bow twitched a bit which no one saw except Ichigo.

He went in and set his sisters down on his bed then covered them to let them sleep for a bit longer. Ichigo then put a barrier around his sisters so that they can talk without waking them.

"I know you all have questions so feel free to ask and don't worry about waking up Karin and Yuzu I put a barrier up so they won't hear anything." Ichigo said

The first one to speak was Rukia. "What have you been doing since you've been here?"

"I've been helping people while I was trying to find a way to get home. I couldn't find anything." Ichigo explained

"Where did you learn kido?" Yoruichi asked

"I taught him everything he knows." Summer said

"How do you know how to do that mom?" Ruby asked confused

"The Hogyoku gave me the knowledge and how to make new ones but it's really complicated so I failed and gave up for now." Summer explained

"Why didn't you show yourself sooner mom?" Yang asked

Summer looked down because she knew this was coming. "Because I didn't know what to say. I missed so much that if I just showed up when you all were alone with Ichigo then you'd hate me and Ichigo because he kept me a secret from you. I didn't want to hide but I was scared." She said with a tear going down her cheek

"You're our mom we could never stay mad at you and we could never be mad at Ichigo." Ruby said blushing a bit which Yoruichi saw

"My, my Strawberry what have you been up too since you've been here?" She said with that teasing smirk

"I haven't done anything and don't call me strawberry." Ichigo said with a tick mark on his forehead

"Why are you calling him strawberry?" Weiss asked

"Because that's what his name means." Rukia said with a smile

"No, it means one who protects not strawberry." Ichigo said

"Come now Ichigo don't be like that." Yoruichi said with her hands under her chest to emphasis their size which made him blush like his name

"You dam were-cat." Ichigo said while looking away

While they were talking Yuzu and Karin woke up and were discussing some things with each other.

"Hey Yuzu?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" Karin asked

"I'm sad that we won't get to see everyone but I'm also happy that Ichigos with us again." Yuzu answered but looked down with a bit of pink on her cheeks. "When I saw Ichigo I felt happy but sometimes else too, I can't explain it but I liked it. What about you, are you going to be alright without Toshiro?"

Karin looked at her sister confused. "There was nothing going on with me and Toshiro. We were just friends and occasionally soccer partners." Karin answered and looked away with pink on her cheeks. "Besides I have a crush on someone but I don't know how to tell him."

"Who is it?!" Yuzu screamed

"Promise you won't get mad or freak out." Karin said and got a nod in response. "It's Ichigo."

Yuzu just looked at her twin with shock and happiness. "How long have you felt like this?" Yuzu asked

"Since the day he rescued me from the monster and it just got stronger the more he did for us. Like when he saved me from those masked guys that kidnapped you, and the time he brought you back." Karin said

Yuzu looked shocked that her sister somehow knew her dream about her brother saving her. "That was real? All of that was true?" Yuzu asked as she when through all of her memories of what happened. When she saw her brother turn into that monster to save her. Everything that he went through was for.

"Yes Yuzu that happened but I don't know where they took you but I'm glad Ichigo brought you back." Karin said

"Karin, can you tell me what it feels like when you see Ichigo?" Yuzu asked

"It feels amazing like my heart is warm and when he hugged me my heart skipped a beat." Karin said with her face red

Yuzu thought about it for a bit and decided to tell her sister. "Karin I think I feel the same way about Ichigo."

"What?!"

"When I was taken I was able to hear some things that they said and one word kept coming up. The word was Hell. Ichigo come to Hell and saved me. Plus all the invisible things that kept attacking us were stopped by Ichigo. But you had feelings first so I won't stand in your way." Yuzu said with a fake smile

Karin looked at her sister. "I don't really think it matters because he won't see us as anything more then sisters." Karin said with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"We could still tell him how we feel and see what he says." Yuzu countered

"Okay we will but when he's alone." Karin said and Yuzu nodded her head.

Ichigo is catching up on everything that was going on in the Soul Society by Rukia while he was in Remnant. Yang and Ruby were talking to there mom. Yoruichi is talking to Weiss and Blake and by the blush on there face she was tell the story about his bath breaks during his bankai training.

Ichigo got up and stretching. "Who's hungry?" Ichigo asked

Everyone raised there hands and Ichigo brought the Kido barrier down and woke up his sisters. "Karin, Yuzu get up we are going to get some lunch." He said as he lightly nudge them.

 **Location:** **Silver moon dinner**

They got to the dinner then their waitress who was a white rabbit Faunus which Rukia loved showed them to a table and they ordered.

While they waited for their food Summer asked her daughters if they could excuse them.

"What's up mom?" Ruby asked

"I just wanted to ask both of you what you think of Ichigo." Summer said with a knowing grin

Ruby and Yang blushed at this. "He's a okay guy. He's strong, caring, and hot." Yang said

"But how do you really feel? I saw you both in Ozpins office. You both like him more then just a teammate, especially you Ruby. I saw that blush on your face that no one saw." Summer said

"What are you getting at mom?" Ruby asked

Summee sighed. "Ichigo has been through more then anyone should have been through at his age and I have decided to give both of you my blessings to date him if you choose." With that Summer left back to the table.

When Ruby and Yang got back to the table the food came out and everyone ate and talked. All Ichigo could think is that this is perfect and he will do whatever it takes to keep it like this.

 **location:** **Beacon Academy visitor dorms**

"Cinder, why isn't Ulquiorra here yet?" Emerald asked.

"Because the orange head nuisance will sence his energy or whatever the have." Cinder answered

"So what is the next part of the plan?" Mercury asked

Cinder started to type on her scroll and a list of names came up. She then handed it to Emerald to read them.

"The lasy name is Ruby Rose. She's a decent fighter, a little rash, and very naive. She is not a threat by herself." Emerald read

Cinder remembered her first in counter with the little red riding hood.

"Who is the most threat?" Mercury asked

Emerald swiped her hand down a bit. "This is the most threat." It was a picture of Pyrrha Nikos with the word target on it.

Cinder had a small smile on her face and took back her scroll.

"Let's get something to eat now and then get ready for the next part." Cinder said

 **Location: Team RWBIY's room**

When they got back Ruby, Yang, Summer, Yoruichi, Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin decided to go to the hot springs to talk. Wiess went to the library to see if her books are in for school tomorrow. Blake and Ichigo are in their room reading.

Blake has been wondering some things about Ichigo and since she is alone with him is is the perfect opportunity to ask.

"Ichigo can I ask you some more things?" Blake asked

Ichigo looked at her and gave her a nod with a genuine smile which made her blush.

"What are your thoughts on the Faunus?" She asked

"You're the only Faunus I know personally so if I'm going off of my interaction with you then most must be good people." Ichigo honestly said

Blake looked surprised that he knew she was a Faunus. "How did you know?" She asked

Ichigo closed his book and sat at the edge of the bed and looked at her. "When I first saw you your bow twitched a little and then there is the way you fight which has the grace like a cat and lastly you move a lot in your sleep an knock your bow off and I put it back on because I don't know if the others know or not and you are trying to hide it." He said

Blake was blushing even more fiercely then before. "Why didn't you say that you know?"

"You never asked and I figured that when you were ready then you would tell me. Look I don't care that you're a Faunus it would be hypocritical of me to judge by your appearance." Ichigo said with the smile still on his face.

Blake had a smile on her face and a look in her eye that said 'you will be mine' which Ichigo didn't see.

"What did you mean by you'd be a hypocrite?" She asked

"All of my life I've been picked on because of my orange hair and when I got into high school they called me a delinquent because of it and I got into fights with the local gangs." He told her

"Well for the record you kind of do most of the time but right now you look nice."

Ichigos eyes widened with a blush. "Look Ichigo since I saw you I felt something that I don't think I've felt ever before but from your life yoh are dense so instead of dropping hints and hoping you will get it I will tell you that I like you and I will wait till you see me the same way." She told him and at that moment Weiss came back.

Ichigo shock his head to get over his shock of Blakes confession. "Did you get what ypu needed?" Ichigo asked

"Yup I'm all set for tomorrow." Weiss said

Weiss went to her bed and grabbed her book and started reading.

Ichigo decided to get a new book. "Blake can I borrow one of your books?" He asked

Blake gave a nod and he went to her bookshelf and found a book under the shelf called 'Ninja of love'.

Ichigo went back to his bed and started to read and he was enjoying it. He was enjoying it so much that he was already halfway done with it and when he got to next chapter there was a sex scene and he closed the book fast with a blush on his face. Blake and Weiss looked at him because when he closed the book it made a loud noise.

"What did you pick?" Blake asked

Ichigo hid the cover. "It's the one about a legendary hunter." He said trying to hide his blush.

Weiss looked at him and snuck up then grabed the book and sat next to Blake who paled when she saw the title.

Weiss saw Blakes reaction and took it then flipped to the booked marked placed by Ichigo and had a giant blush.

"Is this yours Blake?" She asked and got a nod. "Do you mind if I borrow it?" She asked embrace and got a surprise look from Ichigo and Blake.

"Um sure, but why do you want to read it?" Blake asked

"Because I shouldn't judge you on it without giving it a chance." She defended

They both shrugged and went back to what ever they were doing and Ichigo decided to let Weiss read the book first.

 **Location: Hot Springs**

"This feels nice." Yoruichi sighed out in the hot springs

"Yes it jas been a while since I let loose." Rukia said

"Hey Rukia how are yoh holding up anyway?" Yoruichi asked

"I would be lying if I said I was fine. I'm just a little sad that I won't get to see everyone again but at least I found the Strawberry." she teased

"Hey Yang can I ask you something?" Karin asked

"Sure" She said with a smile

"Um is there any laws forbidding family members from dating?" She asked with a giant blush

Rukia heard what she asked was wide eyed. "What did you say, Karin?!" She screamed

Everyone looked at her and she decided that she didn't care if they knew. "I want to know if there is any laws forbidding family members from dating."

Summer decided to answer for her daughter. "No there isn't."

"What?" Rukia said

"This place get more interesting by the second." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"The reason is that the worlds population is dwindling because of the Grim so if a family has really strong hunter and huntress then they will get together to make a child even stronger." She explained

"But what about deformation or birth defects?" Yuzu asked

"There isn't anything to worry about because the advanced technology helps take all the bad gens out and leave the good in and if some are missing then they take a bit from both partners and add it." She explained further

"What about having multiple partners?" This time Yuzu asked

Summer looked at her with realization. "You both have feelings don't you?" They both nod. "As long as he can accommodate all of his partners that nk one cares." She said with a smile

"Hey Rukia I believe I remember that when I was drinking with Rangiku that she told me that you had feelings for the berry head." Yoruichi teased

"What?! That is absurd. How could anyone have feelings for that giant?" She denied with a blush.

"That blush says other wise. Tell us the truth." She said

Rukia fidgeted with a blush from her neck to her head. "Maybe I do have feelings for him but I don't know what kind yet."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other with worried lookes which their mother picks up on.

"If you all like I can tell you how he feels about all of you." Summer said and got everyones attention.

"For Rukia he cares for deeply. Yoruichi he lookes to you for guidance and he also cares deeply for you too. Ruby and Yang his feelings are fresh so they aren't set in stone yet but I can say that he could consider you more then friends like the other 2. As for Yuzu and Karin I'd suggest that if you really want what I think you want then need to make the first move along with the rest of you." She said then went quite and a smile formed on her face

"Why are you smiling for mom?" Ruby asked

"Your friend Blake has confessed to Ichigo." She said

Everyone was silent thinking about what Summer said.

 **Location: Ichigos room**

Ichigo, Weiss, and Blake were making sure they have everything that they need for class tomorrow when a nock on the door interpreted them.

"I'll get it." Ichigo said and walked to the door. "Glynda, what are you doing here?"

Glyndas eyebrow started to twitch. "Mr.Kurosaki can you please address me with some respect?"

Ichigo looked confused. "And what makes you think I don't respect you? Also call me Ichigo." He said

"If I call you Ichigo then you must call me Ms.Goodwitch. Understand?" She said with a death glare.

"Loud and clear. So what can I do you for?"

"Professor Ozpin asked me to tell you that he has the available plots and houses that you can look at and someone wants to see you." She answered

"Who is it?"

"Ozpin told me not to say."

"Verg well. You girls want to come?" He asked Weiss and Blake.

They shrugged and started walking to the door.

 **Location: Ozpins Office**

Ichigo, Weiss, Blake, and Glynda got off the elevator and was inside Ozpins office and saw a man and a women.

The man wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

The women is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them.

"Good afternoon Ichigo." Ozpin said

"Yo. Ms.Goodwitch told me that you have what I need and that someone wants to talk to me." He said

"Yes, this Iis general Ironwood and his second in command Winter Schnee." Ozpin introduced

"Schnee? You mean she is your sister Weiss?" Ichigo asked

"Yes she is. Hello sister." Weiss said

"Hello, Weiss." She said back

'Oh my god it's a girl version of Byakuya.' Ichigo thought.

"Hello Mr.Kurosaki I would like to ask you some questions about this." Ironwood said and showed a video of his enrolment test.

"What about?" Ichigo asked

"How are you able to do this? We have figured out that it couldn't be dust so how?" He asked

"It's a technique past down in my family."

"I have a proposal for you. How would you like to join my army and teach this technique to my men?" He asked hoping for a way to strengthen his forces.

"No thank you." Ichigo said as soon as Ironwood was done talking.

Ironwood was not expecting him to answer so fast. "Don't you want to think about it?"

"I don't have to my answer is no."

"What you can do will help us protect a lot of people." He tried to persuade

"That may be true but what if the information got leaked or you decided to use it not to protect?" Ichigo said

"That would never happen." Ironwood said with a rising anger

"I'd rather not take that chance and besides I would never join any army. I'm not good with taking orders. I'd rather be a huntsman so I can go wherever I want without having to wait for permission and risk losing lives." Ichigo said with his trademark scowl

"How dare you speak to General Ironwood like that." Winter said with her own scowl which made Weiss flinch

"Sister he didn't mean any disrespect." Weiss tried to calm her down

"This doesn't concern you Weiss stay out of this." Winter said which got Ichigo to scowl even fiercer

"Is that any way of talking to your sister?" Ichigo said with hatred in his eyes

"Enough" Ozpin said

"The only people I will try will be my sister and only if they want too." Ichigo said calming down a bit

"Then I will ask your sisters for their help then." Ironwood said

"If you go anywhere near my sisters or anyone close to me I will-" Ichigo started but was interrupt by Ironwood.

"You'll what?"

Ichigo had a black gun with red marking pointed at his head. "I will nit hesitate to kill you right here."

"You won't shoot me." Ironwood said smuggle

Ichigo then pulled the trigger which made everyone scared that he killed Ironwood but then they saw a black and red bullet spinning at high speed just on the tip of the Generals forehead. "I think I would. I don't care who they are if you try to hurt my friends or family I will show no mercy."

"How about this then you versus my second in command. If you win I will never bother you again but if I she wins then you will come with me."

"Fine if it means you stop harassing me." Ichigo said

"Ichigo don't you won't be able to beat my sister." Weiss pleaded

"Don't worry I got this. Oz can we use the training area?" Ichigo asked

"Very well."

 **Location: Beacon Training area**

"I will be the referee. Ms.Schnee please try not to kill him we are sill having trouble finding his aura." Glynda asked

She didn't say anything.

"Are the combatants realy?" Glynda asked

Winer got her sword out but Ichigo was just standing there.

"Begin"

Winter used a glyph to speed towards her opponent ready to stab him.

To everyone she was moving very fast but to Ichigo she was so slow.

Winter stabbed Ichigo in his chest but nothing happened she looked at the aura gage and his aura was perfectly fine then she saw hers and it was already halfway empty.

"Pathetic. You moved so slow and that attack even my sisters could block that attack." Ichigo said while bringing up his hand and grabbing her blade.

For the first time in a long time she is afraid. Afraid of this monster that easily stopped her attack.

Everyone is completely shocked to see that Winter Schnees attack did absolutely nothing.

"Do you give up now?" Ichigo asked not wanting to pick on the weak if he doesn't have too.

Winter never gives up but in this case she know when she is beat. "I surrender"

"Ichigo Kurosaki wins!" Glynda said

"Thank you Oz for the information." Ichigo thanked Ozpin then turned to Winter. "Don't feel too bad about losing. If you had a better trainer then you could be a good sparing partner." He said with a small smile which got a small blush from Winter.

Ichigo, Weiss, and Blake left back to there room. Weiss then kicked him im the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked while holding his hurt shin while hopping on his not hurt leg.

"You had me worried when you just stood there." Weiss said

"You don't have to worry about me. I've faced people who are a lot stronger and faster then her." Ichigo said

"That's not the point. You have people who care about you and will worry about you so you need to take there worries into consideration." Blake said

Ichigo sighed "you're right I'm sorry I made you boh worry."

"Better now let's head back I'm tired." Weiss said

 **End of chapchapter 5**

 **Here is chapter 5 and also I am so sorry this took so long. There were some complications with the operation so I was out of it and couldn't do much but now I'm doing some what better and I hope you all can forgive me.**


	6. Ch6

**Before I start this chapter I would like to say a big thank you to** **warmaster koss for the great review and to all my readers out there thank you for the support. Without further a do chapter 6**

 **Orang Reaper in Remnant**

When Ichigo, Weiss, and Blake got back to the room they saw everyone is back from the hot springs.

"How was the hot springs?" Blake asked

"It was enlightening." Rukia said

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked

"We'll talk about it later." Yang said

Ichigo, Weiss, and Blake just shrugged it off and got ready for bed since school starts tomorrow.

When everyone got ready then were now trying to figure out how to fit four more people in the room for tonight.

"How about Ruby and Yang sleep in the same bed. Rukia can have the unoccupied bed. Yuzu and Karin can sleep with Ichigo." Yoruichi said and everyone agreed

"What about you?" Ruby asked

"I will sleep on Ichigos chest." Yoruichi said casually

"And how exactly will that work?" Blake said a little annoyed

"Like this." She said as she transformed into her cat form

No one decided to question it because they were tired.

 **Time skip: Next morning**

Ichigo woke up to a sound at the door. Ichigo carefully pulled his arms from his sisters grasped and picked Yoruichi in her cat form then set her down where he was laying.

Ichigo got to the door to see Ozpin there with his coffee cup. "Good morning, Ichigo. May I have a word with you?"

Ichigo shrugged and stepped in the hallway with Oz. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I have decided to postpone classes till tomorrow." He said after sipping some of his coffee.

"Very well. I'll make sure to tell the others." With that Oz left and Ichigo went back in the room.

"Who was at the door, Ichigo?" Yang asked

"It was Oz telling me that school is postponed till tomorrow."

Yang excepted it and went back to sleep.

Ichigo wasn't tired anymore so he grabbed the house info that Oz gave him and made some casual clothes. He left a note for everyone about what he's doing and what Oz told him and left.

 **Location: House #1** **North Vale**

Ichigo flash stepped to the North side of Vale and looked at the house. It had 3 rooms, a small kitchen, and a swimming pool.

"It was okay but need more room then that." Ichigo said

 **Location: House #2 West Vale**

Ichigo got to the west side of Vale and the house was pretty good.

The house had 5 rooms, a average size kitchen, and a small living room.

"This would have been perfect if the kitchen and living room were bigger." Ichigo said as he left for his next destination

 **Location: House #3 Southeast Vale**

Ichigo arrived at the next house and from the looks of it it seemed like it might be the one.

The house is a 2 story house and it has 5 rooms with 2 bathrooms on the top floor, a large kitchen a big living room, a garage, and a basement. There is a garden in the back with all sorts of ingredients plus it's big enough to spar in and it is perfect walking distance to Beacon.

Ichigo only had one word for this place. "Perfect." Ichigo called the number on the info and they said where to meet and how much which was very reasonable. The amount is only 106,640 Lien not furnished though.

 **Location: Team RWBIYs' room**

Ruby was the first to wake up and saw the time and was up in a second getting ready.

"Yang, Blake, Ichigo, Weiss get up we're going to be late!" Ruby yelled

"What?!" Weiss said getting ready and trying to wake up her blond teammate.

"What? What's with all this noise so early in the morning?" Yang whined

"Get up were going to be late for the first day back to school. Where is Ichigo?" Ruby said

"Look there's a note on his pillow." Yoruich said

Blake grabbed the note and read it out loud. "Went to look at the houses since Oz postponed the start of school till tomorrow." She read

"Oh ya I remember that he said something about that." Yang said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of her head.

Everyone just looked at her with a deadpan look.

"So forgetting Yangs stupidity. What should we do then?" Weiss said

"I'm going to go to the library to look up this worlds history." Yoruichi said

"I'll join you." Rukia said

They got ready and left. Team RWBY and the twins are left alone in the room.

"You want to get breakfast?" Ruby asked

Everyone nodded and got ready to leave for the cafeteria.

 **Location: Cafeteria**

The girls got to the cafeteria and got there food then sat with team JNPR.

"Hey everyone I'd like to introduce you to Ichigos sisters. This is Karin and Yuzu." Ruby said

"Hello/Hey" The twins said

"Hello it's nice to meet you both." Pyrrha said

"So where is Ichigo anyway?" Jaune asked

"He went to look at houses for his sisters and a friend can live in." Blake answered

"He can afford a house already?" Jaune asked

"Yup. Ichi-nii did a lot of jobs and was able to save up." Yuzu said with a smile proud of her brother.

"I wonder why no one has ever heard about him if he has done so much." Ren said

"Maybe that was a lie and he stole it." Nora said

"Ichigo would never steal!" Karin yelled but not enough to get the atattention of the cafeteria

Everyone just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Anyway what are you all planning to do today since there isn't any school?" Weiss asked

"I was going to clean my sword and shield." Jaune answered

"Probably make sure all my supplies are in order." Pyrrha answered

Ren just shrugged while Nora continued to eat her pancakes.

Everyone finished eating and left to do whatever they had planned.

 **Location:** **With Ichigo**

Ichigo was in front of a café called "Luna Night" and it wasn't a fancy place but had a sort of class to it.

He went in and was greeted by a Faunus with dog ears. "Is there anyone else that will join your group?" She asked

"I'm actually meeting someone here." He said then saw a tall bald tan man with a mustache waving at him.

"Hello you must be Ichigo, names Robert. Please sit." Robert said

"Thanks." The waitress came over and Ichigo ordered tea.

"So may I ask why you are interested in the house?" Robert said

"There were some unexpected visitors and I don't have enough room for them so I decided to get a house." Ichigo explained

Robert just looked at him and nodded his head. "Do you have the money?"

Ichigo handed him a envelope with the money and he checked to make sure. Once he was done he brought out a piece of paper and pen.

"Please sign and initial where it's specified please." Robert asked

Ichigo finished everything and was handed the deed. "Well young man you are now a house owner. Congrats." Robert said while shaking Ichigos hand

Robert left and Ichigo continued to drink his tea while looking through categories of appliances and furniture.

 **location: team RWBIYs room**

Ichigo finally made it back to his room to find Yang and Karin fighting over the controller while Rudy and Yuzu try to calm them down.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked with a tired voice

Everyone in the room looks at the door and see Ichigo. Yuzu and Karin stop what they are doing to hug their brother.

"How was finding a house?" Yuzu asked

"It went well. I bought a very nice house with lots of room and a big kitchen." Ichigo answered

Yuzu had a sparkle in her eyes at that. She really wanted to cook something and celebrate their reunion.

"When can we go see it?" She asked with no patience.

Ichigo chuckled at his sister. "Tomorrow we can go early in the morning and see it and the new furniture should be there too."

Ichigo went to his bed to lay down and relax when the door open and Yoruich and Rukia came in.

"How did the research go?" Ruby asked

"Not so good. Most of the history about the supernatural is mostly legends and before you ask yes most of the supernatural is based on legends but they should aragonite from somewhere but we couldn't find anything." Rukia explained

"So Ichigo how did house hunting go?" Yoruichi asked

There was no answer. Everyone was getting worried now till summer came out.

"Don't worry Shiro wanted to talk to his so he went to his inner world." She said

 **Location: Ichigos inner world**

Ichigo opened his eyes to see that he is in his inner world.

" **How you doing king? Long time no see.** " Shiro said

"What is it that you need now Shiro?" Ichigo asked

" **I decided to teach you something that might be helpful in the future.** " Shiro answered

This got Ichigos attention. " **I decided that it's time I showed you how to open a** **Garganta**.""Why are you only just now teaching me something that would have been useful from the beginning?" Ichigo adked anointed

" **For a couple of reasons: first you never asked. Second you didn't have enough control of your Hollow powers and third it won't work like normal so I had do some testing.** " Shiro explained

"Fine but what do you mean by it won't work like normal?" Ichigo asked

" **Since you aren't a full Hollow the Garganta will work like a fast travel. Think of it like in the game Skyrim when you enter a town or landmark you can fast travel there instantly** " Shiro said

"Isn't that normal though." Ichigo asked

" **Yes and no. yes because Hollows can teleport to places they have been but also to places they haven't. Also Hollows can use it to travel to different Dimensions like Hueco Mundo, The Soul Society, and the Human world.** " Shiro said

Ichigo heard this and thought that he can get everyone back. But before he can finish his thought Shiro sent a weak Bala at his face. "What the hell Shiro?!"

" **I knew what you were getting at and you can't. If you tried to connect this world to our old world then go through it you would be torn apart along with anyone that's with you.** " Shiro explained the gravity of what could happen.

Ichigo sighed."Fine, what's first then?"

" **First visualize where you want to go then use your wrist to swipe down at the same time picture a piece of fabric being torn from the middle. It may take some time since you have to visualize 2 things at the same time. I will meet you at the throne room where you fought Ulquiorra.** " Shiro said as he Sonido away.

Ichigo pictured the throne room and at the same time a piece of fabric ripping open. It started to open when it started to get harder for him to maintain it then it slammed shut.

Ichigo was panting hard but he tried again but it happened again. He didn't know what he was going wrong. Maybe he isn't visualizing his destination enough.

That is when he had an idea. "Instead of visualizing 2 things I'll only do one."

He tried again but instead of visualizing a piece of fabric he made his location tear instead like the location if on a piece of fabric. It started to work and the next instant it opened all the way and he jumped in and was running for a bit till he was at the throne room.

" **Very good king. I kinda thought it would have taken you longer to do it.** " Shiro said

"It probably would have if I didn't figure out a shortcut." Ichigo said

" **And that would be?** "

"I didn't image 2 separate things I made my location tear like fabric so I only had to think of one thing." Ichigo explained

" **Nice. Now there is something else that I think will work well now. The first is since you mastered your Hollow powers you can make new moves and there is one that I made up that you will like.** " Shiro said surprising Ichigo since he never thought of making new Hollow techniques.

"What is it and also I want to know something when we are done." Ichigo said

" **Okay. The technique doesn't have a name yet but what it in tells is taking negative energy from the area to fuel your Hollow powers for a short time. This is a new so you won't be able to absorb too much or you might go mad and if you use it only do enough to raise your power by 5%.** " Shiro explained

Ichigo nodded and Shiro continued.

" **The next is something I don't think you will like but it will be useful. Absorbing souls to make you stronger. Before you start this technique can kill someone but the way I'm going to teach you is to slowly absorb the energy and in this worlds case Aura and add it to your power permanently.** " he said

"Why is one permanent and the other not?" Ichigo questioned

" **The reason is that Hollows are negative in nature so it only does a superficial power up but souls are different they are positive and produce its own energy to sustain it** **and since Hollows are souls it fuses with the Hollow.** " Shiro explained

Ichigo had a strain look on his face. "What?"

" **Just except it for now. I had trouble figuring out a good explanation so you'd understand.** " Shiro said shaking his head. " **So what is it that you want to know?** "

"Well I was wondering if it's possible to somehow evolve my full Hollow state so I can add some things to help me." Ichigo said

" **What did you have in mind?** " Shiro asked

"Is it possible to add wings to it?"

" **Why add wings? You can fly without wings."**

"The wings will help with speed and maybe we can use them as the focal point for the new absorbing ability but I'm going to see if it's possible to also use them to make bigger attacks."

" **I like the way you think partner. I'll look into it but for now I think you should get back it's already night.** " Said Shiro

Ichigo conscience went back to his body and fell asleep.

 **Time skip: Morning**

Yuzu woke up to see her sister sleeping and when she looked up she saw her brother sleeping with his arm around her. She didn't want to ruin this moment but they need to get up and ready to go to the house.

"Ichi-nii it's time to get up. Ichi-nii?" Yuzu said

Ichigo woke up a few seconds later to see his sister on his sides holding him and Yoruichi in her cat form on his stomach. "Morning Yuzu. What time is it?" He asked

"It's almost 6AM." She said

"I guess we should get up. They should have delivered everything I ordered yesterday." Ichigo said

Yuzu got up while Ichigo got Karin and Yoruichi up.

Ruby woke up to see Ichigo getting ready. "Are you going to the new house?" Ruby asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ya. You want to come?" Ichigo asked

"Yes" Is all she said before grabbing her school clothes and speeding to the bathroom then coming out a few minutes later fully dress.

When she got out the reat of their team woke up then decided to get ready to see what the house is like.

"So how do we get there?" Weiss asked

"Well I learned a way to get there instantly if you would like to try?" Ichigo asked

Everyone was curious as to what he had planned so the nodded.

Ichigo closed his eyes and did what he did for his training then there was a tearing sound and a portal opened up which scared everyone except for Ruby who had stars in her eyes some how.

"What did you do?" Yang asked

"Ichigo when did you learn how to open Gargantas?" Rukia asked

"What are Gargantas?" Blake asked

"I'll explain on the way." Ichigo said

They were walking through the Garganta while Ichigo is making a path for them to walk on. "Think of a Garganta as a portal that can take you anywhere, even to other dimensions." Ichigo started

"So does that mean you can go home?" Blake asked scared that IchiIchigo will leave.

"Sadly no. If I try to connect to our old home then it will cause a strain on my body and if I go through it then it will tear me apart." Ichigo said

"Then what can you do?" Yoruichi asked

"Since I'm not a full Hollow I can only go to places I've been." Ichigo said

They made it to the end and jumped out to see a house and inside there is a bunch of boxes and furniture that needs to be uncovered.

"This is where Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia will be staying and Yoruichi if you want ther is a spare bedroom that you can have or I also bought a cat bed for you to use." Ichigo said

"Can we go look at the rooms?" Karin asked to which Ichigo nodded and Yuzu and karin went upstairs.

"I guess I should go find a room too. Unless you want me to sleep in your closet like before." Rukia teased

"Just go look at your room. Oh also here can you give one to Yuzu and Karin. This is a device called a 'scroll' which is this worlds cell phone. They are connected to a separate account which will be refilled at the beginning of every month." Ichigo said and Rukia left.

"You ready to go yet? I want to get breakfast before class." Yang said

"Ya, are you going to stay here Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked

"I will stay and help unpack." She answered

Ichigo nodded and handed her a scroll too then opened a Garganta to Beacon and team RWBIY left.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Well there it is chapter 6 and before you start telling me that this chapter sucked let me just say that this is just to get Ichigo alone with RWBY so they can grow closer without the people that know him the most.**

 **There are a couple of things I want to say. First my first fanficton is up for grabs but I want anyone who wish to redo it to PM me first. Second I need some help if any of my readers are very good at drawing then PM me because I want your help to change the picture for this fanficton. Lastly if anyone wants to help think of a fake name for Ulquiorra then feel free to make a suggestion.** **Thank you all and I'll see you all next time.**


	7. Update

**I would like to tell everyone that I will be going on hiatus for some time and there are a number of reasons but the biggest is that my dad just passed and I will be going to his funeral which will be a week event with no electronics so I will not be able to upload new chapters.** **I will ask that you be patient and I will upload when I can. Also I would like people to tell me if they would like to see a Bleach, Gamer, and High school DxD crossover or just a Bleach and High school DxD. I have ideas for both but nothing definitive yet so please leave a review with your answer and PM me.** **I will be changing when I upload to. For the Bleach/High School DxD will be at the end of the month while this story will be a the beginning. Since I'm doing it this way I will be make them longer. I will try to make every chapter around 8 to 10K words.** **The last thing I would like to tell everyone is if you haven't call your dads, go see them, or do anything because you never know when you won't be able to. That is the only thing I regret is not talking to him as much as I could and now I will never see him again.** **Thak you all so very much and I hope that you all have a good day or night. Good bye for now.**


	8. Ch 7

**AN: First I would like to say that this story is NOT finished. My story is acting up and I messaged the developers about it. Secondly I'm still looking for someone to help me draw a new cover for this story. Lastly I also still need a name for Ulquiorras fake name. That's all so enjoy Chapter 7.**

 **Orange Reaper in Remnant Ch7**

 **Time skip: End of school day**

"I'm glad school is finally out." Yang said stretching.

"I don't know if today was a good day or a bad day, but I do know it was boring." Ruby said

"Can you please be serious for once?" Weiss said with her hands on her hips.

"Ichigo are you going to help your sisters unpack?" Blake asked

"No, they texted me saying that they finished and that they went to explore with Rukia." Ichigo explained

Blake nodded and then grabbed her book to continue reading but Ichigo could tell that she had something on her mind but it wasn't her confession to him.

He has noticed through the entire day that she hasn't been all here. What ever it is it must be really important. 'I will wait and see what happens next but I hope that she will ask us for help soon.' Ichigo thought

"What do you all say that we go to the library and play this?" Ruby said holding up a board game which reminds Ichigo of risk.

"I don't know." Blake said

"Come on it will be fun." Yang said

Blake decided to go with because they wouldn't stop bugging her.

 **location: Beacon library 5 minutes after**

RWBY of team RWBIY were playing the game because Ichigo didn't know how to play. It was now Rubys turn.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdome for battle!" She yelled while pointing at her sister.

"Bring it on!" Yang said while fist pumping.

"I deploy, the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby screamed while throwing down the card.

Yang gasped. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Said Ruby making airplane noises.

"You fiend!" Yang said pointing at her sister.

At this point Ichigo decided to read and stopped watching.

When he looked up he saw Ruby on Weiss lap while both are crying anime tears.

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang said

"Huh? Oh! Umm...Sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang explained

At this point Jaune came over. "Hey! Can I play?"

"Sorry Jaune, We've already got four people." Ruby told him

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss said in a condescending tone.

"Uhh...You attack your own navel fleet two turns ago." Yang said

Ichigo was about to go back to his book when he felt a strange energy that he never felt coming towards them. It almost felt like the sun. There was someone with him too.

When Ichigo focused on everyone again he heard Jaune talk about how they trusted him about what Blake really is.

"Sup lossers?" The person Ichigo felt said

"Hey Sun!" Ruby said to the now know Sun

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen..." Sun said

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss asked

"I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my friend." Sun said

"Uh... aren't libraries for reading?" The blue hair guy asked

Thank you!" Both Ren and Ichigo said

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun teased

"Intellectual. Okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune." The now known Neptune said

Ichigo decided to go back to reading his book while they talked. He got to the next chapter when he saw Blake get up and leave.

"Women" Nora said

 **Location: Team RWBIYs room Time night**

Blake is in the room alone when the rest of her team come in.

Yang groaned. "We should have never let him play."

"You're just mad because the new guy beat you. See if you attacked when I told you then it wouldn't have happened." Ruby pointed out

"Stop." Weiss said pointing at Blake who was about to leave. "Lately you have been quiet, antisocial, and moody."

"Uh...have you met Blake?" Yang said sarcastically

"Which I get, is kind of your 'thing'. But you've been doing it more then usual, which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong. So Blake Belladonna! What! Is! Wrong!?" Weiss said balancing on a chair

"I just...I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Sometimes big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake said

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said

"Well I'm not! They don't kniw the White Fang like I do." Blake said

"Okay, between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the four of you think you're all ready to go out and appreciated these ne'er-do-wells...but let me once again be the voice of reason...We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss said

"Well, yeah, but-" Ruby started but was cut off

"We're not ready!" Weiss screamed

"And we may never be ready! our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming!" Blake said. "Whether we're ready or not."

"Okay!" Ruby said trying to calm everyone down. "Why don't we ask someone who has been in a worst situation then we are now. Ichigo what do you think?"

Everyone is looking at Ichigo now. "In all my battles I always just ran in with no plan and hoped that everything will be alright but in the process almost got my friends killed more times then I care too. We're not ready like Weiss said and I may not know you all that long but I will do everything in my power to help you no matter the odds." He said with determination in his eyes.

At this point everyone in the room had a giant blush on their face. Ruby is the first to recover. "All in favor of becbecause the youngest huntresses and huntsman to singlehandedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale...say 'aye'."

"Ya..I love it when your feisty." Yang said with a fist pump

"Let me see if Yoruichi can find anything." Ichigo said

"Are you sure you want to do that? It could get pretty dangerous." Yang said

"You won't need to worry about her. To be honest I'd be more worried about her opponent." Ichigo said

"Okay then team let's make a plan for tomorrow." Ruby said

 **Time skip: Next day after class** **in RWBIY's room**

"Ichigo did Yoruichi find anything?" Ruby asked

"Why don't you ask me yourself, little red." Yoruichi said

"When did you get here?" Weiss asked (read demanded)

"She has been here since we entered." Ichigo said

"I see you have been working on sensing energy. Vey good." She said with pride. "Anyway there is a White Fang meeting tonight. I'll send the address."

"Then let's go over the plan one last time." Ruby said

"You and I will head to the CCT to check the Schnee records for any other Dust robbers or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Said Weiss

"I will go to the White Fang faction meeting that Yoruichi found. They will be handing out orders and recruit new members." Blake said

"I have a old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in vale. getting info out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said

"And I'll be going with Yang to make sure she stays out of trouble." Ichigo added

"I don't think you should be talking Ichigo. You and your friends got into more trouble then they are now." Yoruichi said with a teasing grin

"What kind of trouble?" Ruby asked

"That's not important right now but what is important is what to do with the monkey behind us." Ichigo said

Everyone looked over and saw Sun in the tree upside down hanging by his tail.

"Sun!?" Blake yelled

"How did you get up there?" Asked Yang

"Aw, it's easy I do it all the time." He said

"You do what!?!?" Weiss yelled

Sun being smart corrected himself. "I climb trees all the time. So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We...are going to investigate the situation. As a team." Blake said

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said

"Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Sun said as he points towards the window.

RWBY look out the window. "Sup?" Neptune said

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked

"I have my ways." Neptune said smugly. "Seriously though can I come in? We're like...really high up right now."

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune you can come with me a Weiss." Ruby said

 **Location: Night club**

Ichigo and Yang ride up to the club on Yangs motorcycle. "Come on, my friend is right in here." She says getting off the bike

They get to the door and I hear "Hurry, close the door. She's coming!" Fron the people who work there.

"Guess who's back!?" Yang says as she walks in and everyone has a gun pointing at them.

"Yang, what did you do to warrant this kind of greeting?" Ichigo asks

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot! Blondie! You're here! Why?" The boss says

"You still ow me a drink..." Yang says as she drags him off.

Ichigo just looks at them and face palms. "Why do I feel like I'm a babysitter surrounded by children?"

The next thing he sees is 2 girls walk up to him. There both white skinned with emerald green eyes and black hair. One a red strapless dress and red fur around her shoulders. She has red and white feathers on the left side of her head with more red then white. The next one has a white dress and a white fur going around her neck. She has feathers on her neck with more white then red. On the left side of her head is a white flower clip.

"Hey Miltia who's this hot guy?" The one in white asked

"I don't know Melanie, but he came in with the blond girl that beat us up last time she was here." The one known as Miltia said

"Sorry about Yang. She can be, how should I put this, She has anger issues. That's really all there is to it." Ichigo said with a sigh. "Names Ichigo Kurosaki and the blond is Yang Xai Long. She is on my team at Beacon. Who are you 2 lovely ladies?" Ichigo said the last part with a smile.

The twins looked shocked he's not hitting on them. "I'm Melanie Malachite and this is my twin Miltia. So what are you doing here? Are you on a date?" Melanie asked

Ichigo shuck his head and smiled at them. "No, we are here to ask for some info from her "friend" and I'm using that word loosely because of the welcome we received."

"Well what do you expect? Last time she was here she wrecked the place. We just got back opened. Plus our brushes finally healed too." Miltia said

Ichigo faced palmed again. "I'm sorry about that. I hope she didn't hurt you two too much."

"Don't worry about it. We're fine now you don't need to fret." Melanie said with a smile.

"Okay but if there is anything you need then feel free to ask. Okay?" Ichigo said with a very rare smile

"If you want to do something for us then how about we sit down and talk. You're the first guy to see us as people and not as a twin fetish." Melanie said

"You don't need to worry about that I have 2 younger sisters who are twins to. I know what it's like to be seen as something you'd rather not." Ichigo said motioning them to a table. He looks over and sees Yang talking to the guy still and she has a drink in her hand.

'I think when we get back to the dorm you might need to talk with Yang about underage drinking, Summer' Ichigo said to Summer who only nodded her head.

 **Time skip: 5Min**

"So let me get this straight. Every morning since you were 10 your dad thought it'd be a good idea to wake you up by attacking you. No offense but your dad is insane." Miltia said laughing with her sister

"Ya he was." Ichigo said with a sad smile

"I'm sorry we didn't know. If you don't mind how did it happen?" Melanie asked

"He sacrificed himself so I could get the power needed to end a very long battle. I'm sad but I need to stay strong for my sisters." Ichigo said

"So you said you traveled around remnant for a year. What kinds of Grimm have tou seen?" Miltia asked

"I found a new type of Grimm that is probably the most stupidest creature I have ever seen." Ichigo said with a deadpan look

"What was is?" They said in unison

"It was a slime." Ichigo said

"Really?" They said in unison again and a deadpan look

"Ya, I was walking in a forest that had a village full of female Faunus who don't like men around but they were desperate so they saw me and asked for help. I said yes and then the slime came. The women attacked it but when they hit it and it splattered it melted their clothes." Ichigo said face palming from how stupid it was. "I destroyed it and haven't seen it again. But I did give the mayer of the village my scroll number in case it does come back."

"You're a hero to all woman everywhere for getting rid of that." Melanie said

"Hey Ichigo do you have a girlfriend?" Miltia asked

Ichigo did a spit take even though he wasn't drinking anything. "Why do you asked?"

"I think I speak for both of us that you are a perfect man and the only one who lookes at us separately not as the same person because we are twins. So do you have a girlfriend?"

"No but one of my teammates did tell me she had feelings for me but I don't know how I feel to be honest." Ichigo said

"Is there something wrong about her?" Melanie asked

"No she's perfect. She's smart, carrying, and beautiful and when I think about her my heart skips a beat." Ichigo said with a genuine smile

"Then what's the problem? Is she a Faunus?" Miltia asked

"Yes, but I don't care about that. She could have fur covering her body and it wouldn't matter. It's just that when I feel my hear skip it's not just her I'm seeing it's 6 other girls too and I don't think I can ask her to share me. If I tell her that I have feelings for more girls and she tells me to choose then I don't think I will. I'd rather be alone then to hurt the other girls hearts." Ichigo said with a sad smile. "I know that makes me wishi washi but I don't like hurting my friends."

The twins looked at him with an aw expression. "You I think are the only man who would choose tk be alone then to hurt others." Melanie said and she looked at her sister then they had a talk that only twins can since his sisters always did that too. "Ichigo you do know that you can be with more then one partner if you have enough power."

"What!?" Ichigo asked

"Ya, since there aren't many men around as long as you have the power then you could have a harem." Miltia said

"..." Ichigo just looked at them like they grew an extra head.

"Also if for example we had an older brother that was strong then we could actually marry him. But we don't so we will just be with the same person that catches our fancy." Melanie said

"Really?" Ichigo asked trying to not face palm again

"Yes and we have already chosen who we will be with." Melanie said with a smile and a loving look on her face while she lookes at Ichigo

Ichigo for the longest time was dense but coming to remnant has given him time to remember his life. He remembers Orihime and how she was obvious about her feelings which he never got till now. So when he saw them giving him a look almost like Orihimes he knows they are talking about him. "Are you sure about that? You just heard how I can't choose from 6 other girls and you want to add two more. I know you both can do better then me." Ichigo said

"No we can't. We have been with you for a little over 5 minutes and you have treated us better then we have ever been treated so we choose you." Miltia said with a smile and in a way that said 'you won't get out of this'.

"I recommend you except it and tell the other 6 girls how you feel. Once you do then the better off you will be." Melanie said

"I guess you're right but I would like to get to know you a bit more before we take it further. Okay?" Ichigo asked

They both nodded their heads. "Come on, Ichigo. We got what we came for." Yang called out

They get out side and Yangs scroll rings but Ichigo wasn't paying attention to it because he was trying to pick up everyones energy. "Yang they're over there." Ichigo said pointing to Blake and Sun being chased by a giant robot while Sun screamed hurry.

They speed off after them getting on a freeway. "We gotta slow it down." Yang said

Ichigo nodded his head and made 2 pistols with his energy then started to fire them.

The robot then started to knock cars towards us, Yang swerve out of the way. Ichigo then continued to shoot the robot.

They then see Neptune stabbed the robot and Sun jumped to help but the robot knocked Neptune off and hit Sun then they disappeared over the edge of the road.

Weiss jumped in front of it and made ice appear on the ground. The robot slipped over off the freeway on the ground below where Ruby is waiting.

The rest of their team meet with Ruby and get in a battle stance. "Freezer burn" Ruby called out

Everyone except Yang and Weiss moved back. Yang jumped in the air while Weiss froze the ground. Yang punched the ground and made a smoke screen.

The robot then produced lights that is searching for movement. Ruby makes the first move and slashes at the front then Ichigo comes in from the back and makes a giant fist to hit the robot. He moves back as soon as he does.

Blake and Weiss come in to attack it's legs. Weiss then blinds it by stabbstabbing the camera.

Blake was about to be crushed but Weiss used her Glyphs to move her back but the robot fired missiles at them. Ichigo got in front of them "Bakudo number 81 Danku!"

The missiles hit the wall but didn't crack it. They nod their head in thanks and move back. "Yang I have an idea." He said

while Ichigo tells her his plan Blake and Ruby got one of the robots arm off. "You think you can do it?" He askes and sge gives him a thumbs up.

Yang went to Blake and told her the plan. Yang shoots at the robot but it kicks her passed everyone. Blake launches Gambol shroud to Yang who catches it.

Blake tugged it so there isn't any slack. Yang uses Ember Celica to help her speed to the Torchwick that's in the robot. She then launches herself at Torchwick.

Ichigo then makes a war hammer with his Quincy powers then throws it at Yang who catches it. Ichigo then pumps more energy into it and it gets bigger. Yang hits Torchwick with it and the robot falles apart.

Ichigo is a few feet away from Torchwick with his sword and about to release a nameless Gestuga but then stops.

A girl then drops down in front of Torchwick. "Ladies. Delinquent. Ice queen. It was a pleasure, Neo." Torchwick said and Neo bowed. Yang then fires a blast but they shattered like glass.

We see a air ship fly off with them in it. Yang lookes at Ichigo "why didn't you fire at them?"

"If I did then the freeway would have came crashing down since it was right behind him." Ichigo said while pointing at the freeway

"It lookes like he got a new henchmen." Blake said

"Yeah, I guess she made our plans... fall apart?" Weiss said

"No...just, no." Yang said

"What!? But you do it!" Weiss said mad

"There is a time and a place for jokes." She said and walked off

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked following her

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said

"At least I'm trying." Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked

"Don't worry their probably fine." Ichigo said

 **End Ch7**

 **AN : I would like to apologize for being gone for so long and am glad I got some condolences. Thank you all for that. There are a couple of things I wish to go over. First is I think I know how I'm going get Orihime in the story but that won't be for a bit and this chapter and next chapter are short because after that they will be all about Ichigo talking to everyone that I want in his harem. Second is I don't know if the interaction with the Malachite twins went well but I have been trying to find a way to bring them in, ever since the funeral I have been thinking on how to bring them in but I couldn't figure a single thing out so I'm sorry if it felt a bit forced. And lastly, I don't know how the Malachite twins act so there is a fanfic that I will be borrowing their personality from, I'm not stealing them it is that persons idea on how they act. If you want to go to the source then I recommend it because hia fic is amazing. The story is called**: **The Name of the Game by literalsin**. **I will update hopefully at the end of the month or sooner. Till next time**


End file.
